Marrow City chapter 2
by Lytraxyx
Summary: This story is about a city, which is ruled by the hands of corruption. Two brothers stand up for the victims. One as a member of the Marrow City Police, the other as a leader of a Biker gang known as the "Justicutors. It is a very dark story, which contains blood, extreme violence, cursing, sexual content and more gruesome stuff not meant for the weak-minded. Well... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Marrow City

Chapter #1: Klaus Gunnarth

The streets of Marrow City. Hell on Earth... the police force is either corrupted by dirty money, sucking the dicks of the corporations that rule the city from behind the black curtains, or too afraid to make any significant move. Me and my boys are the only hopes of the good people.

The roar of six motorcycles. A scumbag lowlife runs away from a corpse after looting the good man. The creep fears us - And he should. A dark alley, at around 11 PM, Roader Street.

"Back off, guys. This one's mine. " I -the leader of the bikers- command my friends, as I speed up my motorcycle, smirking as I see my next victim running. Yellow fluids dripping down his leg through his pants. I reach an arm out from behind me. One of my friends tosses a guitar bag at me, containing my own, personal weapon. I open it up while controlling my motorcycle effortlessly with my feet. From it, I pull out a huge dual-bladed battle axe. Once near enough the scumbag, I deliver a single powerful strike to his spine, paralyzing him. I then halt and climb off my motorcycle. My friends then approach, circling around the bastard and me, striking even more fear in our enemy.

"No PLEASE! Mercy!" The robber/murderer begs.

I just spit on the back of his head, while violently pulling out my weapon from his spine.

"Look, I'm no expert or a doctor..." I reply, looking into the guy's eyes. "But you'll be either paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life or bleeding to death..." I smile. "...and we can't have the former, now CAN we, ya bastard..." One of my friends now got off his motorcycle as well. "Inceras, he's all yours... stop his bleeding. "

My friend Inceras smiles hearing this, brushing the long red hair out of his face, revealing a few burn wounds just to scare the shit out of our enemy even more. He reveals the weapon on his back, a flamethrower, aiming it at the wound.

"Now now, don't scream too hard when I burn it. There are some GOOD people right now who are trying to get some fucking sleep!" My friend says with a smile, closing the wound on the enemy's back with his flames.

The moment the bastard screams, I kick his head with my boot to knock him out. The rest of his life, he would just crawl on the ground like a real cockroach. So fitting.

"Sephira?" I look at a girl in full leather gear. Her short, purple hair covering one eye, while a scar is on the other - her left eye. She nods with a smile, removing the clothes from our enemy, then walks up to a man. A man who had to live on the streets with his daughter in poverty. She gives them the man's clothing. I smile at them as well, packing my battle axe again. I walk up to my motorcycle. " Our job is done here. Let's get some beers now! First round's on me!"

1 AM, two hours after the former...

I wish my friends a safe trip back to their homes, while I head off to my own family. I hit the brakes as soon as I arrive at a lovely, warm home in the outskirts of the city. First one to greet me is my dog Io, who was waiting for me outside until I would return. I get off my motorcycle, and kneel down with a smile, to hold my dear canine friend in my arms, closing one eye to cover Io's tongue. After a while, he follows me to the door. I'm about to get my keys, but the door is opened by someone else; my brother Daniel. He looks at me with a sign of anger in his eyes. He never likes it when I get back home so late... But he still gestures me to get inside.

"Took care of another murderer today."

"...can't you just stay HOME, bro? Leave it to us police to keep the streets clean."

"You and a few are an exception, but..." I open the fridge to take out two beers - one of myself and one for Daniel. "Most of em are rats, or just plain cowards..."

"We pray nothing happens to you EVERY day..." Daniel tells me, opening his beer. " ...but at least we can still drink one together right now."

We both sit down on opposites of a small table, not talking for about ten minutes, just staring at the useless bullshit on the tube called the news.

"You KNOW why I can't just sit back and let YOU try to save the city, Daniel."

Daniel sighs at this and nods. He then looks at me. "Join five more martial art schools to control that anger of yours. Or re-visit our master for more training. If some street punk won't get a lucky shot on you, your own anger WILL."

"It's just..." I stare at my half-empty beer now. "Mom and dad... it's fucking unfair, man!"

My brother nods to this. "They were GREAT... TRUE cops... and even BETTER parents. I follow their foot steps to carry out their work... and find the guys who did it."

"That hole might go deeper than you would think, bro." I reply with another sip "They were killed because they knew too much. Maybe I am not the one searching for danger." I get up, finishing my beer, then walk off. "I'll go kiss Ella good night."

"... you should... she really missed you." Daniel says, rubbing a hand over Io. "We both live dangerously, Klaus. But she would not wish to live any more second after either of us would not return to that door step. "

I nod and smile to this. "I'm too fucking stubborn to kick the bucket any time soon, bro. Hope you're just as hard-headed."

I walk up the stairs, and smile a bit when I see some light comming from my sister's room. The door's still open, so I just walk in. She gets up from her computer, then gives me a warm hug. I smile as I return the embrace. The moment I do, when my arms touch her eyes, since she is a small girl, I could feel tears. I gaze over at her computer. She clicked it away quickly, but I could see the file of our parents' murder in the bottom right.

"You both returned to me... I am so blessed." She mumbles. She feels the patch of my gang on my jacket, then looks sad. "I... understand this is your way of dealing with mom and dad's..." she could not get herself to say the word, but she also knows she doesn't need to "And Daniel wants revenge through a just way. But I'm afraid... I am SO afraid, Klaus!"

I kiss her forehead, then pick her up. "It's time for you to get some shut-eye, sis..." I can tell from a quick glance into her eyes that she has not slept for days. And even if she had, she'd have nightmares about our parents... or maybe about my or Daniel's death. My thought drives off because of this... until

"Please do not leave this world before me." She says, as I tuck her in.

"Same goes to you, sis." I smile, giving her a short hug. "You and those two big dogs are the only things that keep me sane..." I turn away, then get on my way over to my own room. "Now try to sleep. Assure your mind, things will only get better. Focus on school tomorrow." I turn the light off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marrow City

Chapter Two: Justicrutors

I stare at my ceiling. It has gained a much lighter hue during the past hours. Means the sun has risen. Means I once again received no rest. I hear Daniel's car leaving. He takes Ella to school, then heads back to his Police department. I turn my focus on my battle jacket, moreso the huge patch of its back. A red hexagram symbol, with a grinning black skull in its middle, chewing on a knife and a bullet, while black blood drips out of its mouth. " Justicrutors" is written above the skull, still in the red. " Captain Kraus" is written underneath the patch. I nod, then get up, take the battle jacket from my chair, put it on, equip myself with army pants, a "Punisher" t-shirt, army boots, a skull bandana, and finally, pick up my guitar bag, with no guitar in it. Nope... my most trusted weapon - My Battle Axe. I leave my bedroom, hug my canine friend downstairs, waiting for the coffee machine. While waiting, I go to check the computer downstairs, our personal Justicutors website. I grin when some of my men reveal pictures of their parties from last night. They make me proud, cleaning up the trash of the streets of Marrow City. As soon as I finish my coffee, I sit down in front of Io, hugging him once again. "Please protect Ella when she's back from school, my dear friend." I say smiling, kissing the dog's head, then get up. I lock the door behind me, taking another key from the same key set to insert it into the slot of my motorcycle. The roaring sound of my Harley combined with the powerful Metal blasting out of my speakers is the final and strongest force to wake me up. Refreshed, powerful, I drive off.

\- Scene change, the Marrow City Police Department

Daniel enters the Police building, being greeted by some, but others just stare at him, shaking their heads.

"Morning Lieutenant."

"Why is HE still BOTHERING!?"

Daniel smiles at the friendly greeters, and ignores the others. He just walks to his office. He sees the Police Chief sitting in his chair. A rather small, middle-aged man. He gets up when Daniel enters, throwing a pile of papers out of his hand onto the desk.

"You have ANY idea how much TROUBLE that brother of yours is giving us?" The Chief points at the papers. "His gang of rogues killed a man yesterday! He is NOT the law, Daniel!"

"Sir, if I may..."

"This better be good." The Chief says, waiting for Daniel to sit down.

"Klaus is... well, he's only trying to HELP us. We BOTH know the Police-"

"It's OUR job! If he wants to play hero, he should join our Police force, Daniel! YOU are making your parents proud, but he..."

"Sir, I strongly advice you not to badmouth my brother in front of me."

The Chief looks at Daniel, who show him a very stern and serious look. The Chief calms down, nodding. "Very well... so long as there is no SINGLE complaint about the Justicutors from the citizens, and so long as they focus on taking care of the robbers, rapers, child molesters and murderers, I'll... let it slide through my fingers. But mark my words... maybe not your brother, but one day, one of his friends WILL make a mistake, and when that happens, we'll take them ALL in!"

Daniel smiles. "You're too kind, sir."

"Now get to work!" The Chief leaves Daniel's office. "Your brother gave you a lot of paperwork once again."

Daniel sighs. "So it seems... as always, I can just go take care of the paperwork... thanks a LOT, bro... at this rate, I'm afraid that I'll just die of BOREDOM!"

I hit the brakes in front of an old crack house. The same symbol which is on the back of my battle jacket is painted much larger above the door of the crack house. I step off my bike, and open the door. I get surrounded by other members, but the moment they see my face, they just smile and go back to their business. I walk towards the door, planning to leave the hallway and leave the "low-ranked" bikers to their business, but then suddenly one steps to me and hands me a beer.

"Wydged" I smile, as I clang the beer he gave to me against his own.

The rather small guy, dressed like a typical burglar, but with our symbol on his back, nods in return. "Just wanted to personally welcome my friend and leader on this beautiful day."

"Hmmm..." I take a sip from my drink. "Haven't seen you here for days, now to think of it. How are the wife and kids?"

"Exactly the reason, Klaus." Wydged revealed a plastic bag, containing two testicles. "There was this guy stalking my daughter."

"Ah. Some personal business, I see. Hey, but now that I finally see you again... remember us talking about upgrading my bike a few days ago? I wanna speak with you again after the Meeting."

"Hey, no problem pal!" He pats one of my shoulders, then walk off, about to work on some of my gang's motor cycles. "I'll be here for a while."

I smile and nod. "Knew I could count on you."

I enter the most neat-looking room in the crack house. The War Room. I walk up to a small podium, and wait for members to take their place. The two Lieutenants under me stand in front of me. Each has two right hands, who would stand behind them. There are more members in the room, but we have no secrets for them. Anyone else is allowed to enter, so long as they would stay behind the Hands, which are the left hand and right hand members of my two Lieutenants.

The Lieutenant to my left is Crow. My best friend, whom I entrust with my life. Wearing the same boots as me, black, baggy Overseas pants, with a large, heavy pocket chain on his right hip. I have the same pocket chain, but Crow's is three times ticker, and made of stainless steel. It is his actual weapon in combat, next to the two swords he carries on his back, which cover his trench coat that bears our gang symbol, no shirt. Long, dark hair, gazing, cold eyes. Yet still, a guy with a true heart and spirit, as well as a true rival in our sparring matches.

The Lieutenant on my right is Jessica. Shoulderlength black hair, beautiful green eyes and a warming smile. She is the team's more emotional support and an expert in first aid, as well as the 3rd strongest warrior in the Justicrutors. She is my crush, but my goals to clean the streets are far more important to me than starting a thing with her. I keep our bond pure as friends and professional killers, if you will. Like everyone else except Crow's trench coat, she wears a leather jacket with our symbol on its back, and a black T-shirt that bears a portrait of Disturbed's mascot Morbus, AKA The Guy, on it. She also wears black jeans and shoes, and conceals various knives all over her body.

Crow's left hand is Inceras. Long red hair, a few hairs covering his face. He dealt with his abusive father once and for all after the latter played with a lighter just for fun, burning his own son's face. Still, despite being raised so badly, Inceras smiles. His true flame cannot be extinguised by anyone. He wears the same jacket as the rest, the only difference being flame patterens on the sleeves, and a huge flame surrounding his patch. Black pants, with flame patterns on them as well, and the regular boots. Crow's right hand is pherhaps one of the most dangerous of us all. Razer. A bold guy with a circle tattoo on his forehead, which bears a small skull along together with a skeleton hand, flipping the bird. "Kill" is written above the skull, "You" is written under it. On the back of his head "Cuz FUCK YOU" is written. He is not wearing his jacket for now. Instead, he's wearing a black t-shirt, to simply show off his tattoos. The one just beneath his neck shows a pyramid with an eye, with a red forbidden mark over it. There's the A.C.A.B. tattoo on his right arm, and many, many skulls and curse words. He also wears leather pants and boots. Yes. We have a very heavy metal style dress code, and a member is allowed to make their own ajustments, so long as they are hellbent for leather and carry our symbol with pride.

Jessica's left hand and best friend is Sephira. Abused as a child herself, she cares a lot for the well-being of every child, as well as adults who truly love their children. She has short purple hair, with the exeption of some hair covering the eye which is not scarred, the left eye. She wears full leather over the rest of her body. Then there's Jessica's right hand, her big brother Bomb. As his name says, he likes to blow his enemies to smithereens. Green mohawk, over 6 feet tall, towering me, which makes him easily the biggest guy of our gang. He wears a camouflaged army jacket with our symbol, under which is a black t-shirt of some metal festival he once went to, you know... one of those black metal fests with one of those unreadble names. Underneath that, he wears a chainmail armor. Leather pants, and big boots, with blue laces. A belt of small hand grenades covers his waits. In his left hand, he holds on to his chainsaw, his other weapon of choice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marrow City

Chapter #3: Roaring out!

I smile, looking at my friends. I raise my beer mug, and every present member does the same with their beverage, from energy drink to whiskey, and anything in-between.

"Razer. I've heard that you've blocked a road to help an old lady cross the street safely." I look at Razer, who just grins at me, raises his devil horns, and drinks half of his beer. I then turn to Crow. "While I went with Inceras and Sephira on patrol to kill an asshole, I heard you single-handedly slashed a team of drug dealers to pieces." Crow just smiles VERY faintly at this. " uys, we're doing a good job out there! We'll make sure that one day, nobody would have the balls to cause trouble again." I raise the bag with testicles in the air. "If we can make the city's people feel safe again, maybe we'll wake up the police as well. Hopefully more them will assist us, and do their JOB." I turn silent for a while, drinking. "Now, the plans for today... I'm gonna patrol the streets. Which one of my two Lieut's gonna join me?"

"Well... you know I'd rather stay here and protect the base. Prepare foods and drinks, play some video games..." Jessica says with a smile. "But if brother wants to tag along..."

"Who am I to refuse an oppertunity to kick some ass?" Bomb grins. "Count me in, Klaus Boss."

"My gang will follow ya as well..." Crow says with his nearly toneless voice. "I still hunger to chop some human flesh, after all. Yesterday alone could not feed my appetite."

"Had a blast last night, chief. Count me in!" Inceras smiles.

"I actually promised I would help out Wydget with the motorcycles... and I wanted to do some lifting afterwards." Razer tells me.

"Didn't sleep much last night.. sorry boss, but I'm going to help Jessica a bit to clean up the place." Sephira

"Well, it's just as important to keep half of my strongest members here as well." I look around the room. "Anything else, guys?" I wait for a reply, but half of the folks in there just shake their heads. "In that case... Crow, Inceras, Bomb, and all of Crow's bikers, we're heading out right after I've spoken to Wydget."

Ella stares at her school after Daniel brought her there. She looks to her left and right, planning to ditch school again. But she thinks about the promise she made to both her brothers to keep going to school. So she decides to approach the school door. She enters, and it takes only a little while before some bully wish to feast on her nerves.

"Hey, monster girl!" A typical bully says - short, blonde hair, mean blue eyes, in a school uniform. Ella clenches her fists, trying her best to just remain calm, ignore him and walk on. But then, two of the bully's friends stand in her way. "Creep! You're a CREEP! Like your parents were, like your brothers! Even your DOG's a creep!"

"Please... leave me alone..." Ella whispers, more to protect the bullies from her than the other way around.

"I've heard your stupid parents hacked the government, and one of your brothers is planning to be JUST like them. And the other one has this gang full of IDIOTS. Paranoid family, thinking the city is going to die."

"Please... stop it and leave..." She shakes her fists.

"Oh look, she's afraid! Hahahahah!" One of the other bullies says, laughing and pointing at Ella's hands.

"What are YOU going to do, freak?" The main bully places a hand on her shoulder.

"Two warnings... I'm a GOOD girl." Before the bully knew it, his face gets pushed through an iron locker by the fragile, little girl. " You know... you should not pick a fight with someone who's raised by two master martial artists..." She floors the other two in a flash. "I have picked up a thing or two."

"M-MONSTER! Only a MONSTER can be this STRONG!" One of the other bullies shouts as he gets up and runs off, followed by the other.

Ella just leaves the first bully hanging stuck with his head in the locker, and walks on to her class room.

"Ella... Principal's office, RIGHT NOW!" She hears through the speakers.

She sighs. "...one of THOSE days again."

I walk up to the huge motorcycle session, where at the moment all 58 bicycles are present, just like all 58 members. Razer walks up to Wydget to discuss some things about the upgrade with him, while Crow and myself join them as well.

"You'll LOVE this, Klaus!" Wydget says smiling, as the four of us walk up to the most badass bike of them all: mine. "Nothing is impossible, you told me once. And indeed. A newer, and better nitro gastank has been installed, just as you suggested."

I smile, looking at my bike, mostly at the new gas tank, like a small child would look when he just received his birthday present. After a while, I look at Wydget again. " And... the other thing I requested?"

"Why spoil THAT!?" Wydget smiles. "Just test it when you roar out!"

"Hahah, gotcha!" I say, fist bumping the eldest biker present.

Wydget is a father of two children, blessed with a beloved wife. He has a small stature, but still the longest beard of all my bikers. He likes to wear his old leather jacket over his fat beer belly, a skulll bandana much like my own, blue jeans instead of the usual black one would see around here, and the same boots. Next to the patch of our gang on his back, he is wearing a patch of the B.A.C.A., Bikers Against Child Abuse, as well as an A.L.F., Animal Liberation Front patch. He is indeed in 3 gangs, and all three are close friends and allies, working together in Marrow City quite often.

I give Wydget a big hug to thank him for upgrading my bike, then take my seat on it. Crow, Inceras, Bomb, and all of Crow's members climb on their bikes as well. They make the beautiful roaring sound of their Harleys, to which some go crazy and wild, sticking out their tongues, raising the Devil Horns or howling like a wolf, or any of the former in a combination. The main hatch opens, and I roar out, followed by my members.

We pass many people, most of which cheering at us as if we were heroes, despite the police and the local media giving us a bad name, just like the people we hunt down. So they cheer only deeply within themselves. For once, we've patrolled for a few hours, but everything's clear. Not even somebody stealing candy. We ride back to base, then it happens. I lead my pack as we roar over one of the highways just to test the new Nitro boosts, then suddenly, in the middle of the road, at the last moment, I hit my brakes. I stop and look back. I spot a man cross the road. Someone I know from my past.

"It... it can't be." I look back, noticing that I was the only one who saw it. An illusion?

"GEEZ MAN! What the HELL is WRONG with ya?" Bomb asks, with his bike right next to mine. "Ya saw a ghost or something?"

"... no... not a ghost..." I smile, as a few tears roll out of my eyes. " I saw a good friend of mine... but he's on the other side of the world right now. Sorry..." I hit the nitro again, and blast off, leaving the rest in the dust. 


	4. Chapter 4

Marrow City

Chapter Four: Dead memories

There once were two cops, a man and a woman, who stood true to justice. They could see in someone's eyes when one was truly innocent, or a full lying lowlife scumbag. They kept the streets of Marrow City safe, and made many enemies the more they served true justice. Enemies most of the people in our world do not even believe in. One day, they did not return... and I was just eight back then, while Daniel was nine and Ella only five years old.

True cop Heroes... Great, loving parents... taken down crooks who could not be touched by the law... murdered by a low-life midget in the lowest ranks of a powerful organization. I was shocked, devastated.

We were blessed with the addoptive father who took the three of us in. Thanks to him, a small piece of sanity and a strong belief in good people still exists in my mind. He was a great martial artist, training me and Daniel to control our anger. He was very succesful with Daniel. Eventually, Daniel would be able to seal his hunger for justice and revenge to a degree that he would join the police force and handle payment for the murderer in a just way. However, as my brother Daniel studied hard to become a cop, planning to follow our parents' path and work, finding out the TRUTH who was behind the murder, I became a more untameable person. Despite our new father and sensei's effort, he could only calm me down to a certain amount. I wanted to find EVERYBODY who was behind the murder. From the scumbag who shot them all up to the fat bastards and their fancy seats, smoking 1600 dollar sigars with a dirty, foul grin. I became a rebel when I was around ten years old. Went out on the streets, literally looking for anyone to beat up. Anyone who committed any crime. My foster dad had to pay for all my fines. I was trouble for him, this I knew. But it all changed when I met them. Our city Marrow is full of nutjobs and plain old wackos. It's ruled by the monsters who killed my folks. They have half the police force in their pockets. However, in all the chaos, there's this gang of motorcyclists, rebels, calling themselves the "Justicrutors"... When I was only thirteen, I beat their leader and claimed leadership. My master's training gave me enough physical power to hold my own against a dozen adult men, and now I controlled a gang of anti-heroes who wanted to save this fallen city. But still, was this power enough to make any difference against the ones on the other side of the chess board?

Aruma sensei's a great man. The perfect foster father. He trained me and my brother, and raised Ella to be a proper girl. He gave us a sweet bulldog, Io. But as soon as we were eightteen, he just left. Our training was enough, as he would say, and we could take over the control of our lives from this point on.

I remember him taking my brother Daniel and me to this martial arts tournament once. An illegal one... just to test us. My first opponent, I could smell his dirt... so I lost it, and bashed his skull in with multiple punches, despite being a kid. My brother Daniel? He won it all by adhering to the rules, while I was disqualified for having broken them right off the bat when I nearly killed my first opponent.

Six years ago, when I was thirteen...  
It was after school on my way back home. Smoking my sig, I looked around me. As always, looking for trouble. My family allways knew I would not be home before dinner. Never was. Around eight in the evening, I would show up back home covered in blood and bruises. It was my ritual to keep the anger I had for my parents' murder at bay. The city really has sunken low... SO low...

"Aw come on! Show me what ya got under those damn panties!" Mr Harper shouted. I knew him. He was the father of a son and daughter... a BANKER, for Christ's sake. I approach the alley from whence I heard his voice. Sure enough, I saw him hanging over Debra Walkens from my class. Still a kid, just like me.

"HEY!"I shouted, storming at Mr Harper, ready to bash his face in.

"Th-this is not what it looks lik-" I pushed him down on the ground, and already threw my first punch right between the eyes. Few more punches followed before I got back up, gazed at him then spat on him, turning to Debra.

"Are you all right? Didn't the police warn everyone not to walk alone? Why didn't your parents pick you up?" I ask her.

She looked at me. I was the class' outcast. Seen as a monster, allways hungry for a fight. Her parents probably told her to stay away from me just as much as she was warned for folks like Mr Harper.

"T-thank you... I'm sorry... i couldn't wait for my parents..."

"NEVER walk the streets on your own!" I shouted, then left her. "And call the police. Feel free to use my name. Surely they'll never believe YOU did him in."

I lit up another cig, then looked in front of me. I walked, stepping in a rain puddle. I passed a closed store and took a look to see my reflection. A long, black trenchcoat around my body, collars popped to cover the sides of my face. A Bandana on my head, angry eyes. A deadpan mouth - showing no expression. I then stared in front of me, clenching my fists.

"Hey you! You're the one who beat my father!" Ronnie Harper, the bastard's son called out. Kid went to the same school as I did, three classes above me. How the fuck did he managed that, with his pathetic IQ...  
I turn to face him, throwing the cig on the ground. Two, no three more of his goons with him. Your stereotypical bullies.

"Only THREE this time, Ronnie? Or are these "Specials" like those losers you brought along last time!?"

"You don't get it, monster kid. My grandfather OWNS Marrow City! No police or ANYTHING's gonna jail my dad! Hahaha! YOU, on the other hand, for beating the Mayor's son, me dad.." He revealed a nailboard. "But I'll do the work for my gramp's goons" His three friends went at me first, while their goofy leader just watched, swinging his spiked weapon like an idiot. I jump with one foot towards the guy left to me. With my other foot, I kick him in his guts. Dashing to the next, I heard the first guy puking so much, his guts would almost fall out. With my fist, I rammed the second guy in the chest, knocking him back into a pile of trash. The 3rd one was swift, slashing a small piece off my ear with a bowie knife. I, however, did not even flinch, as I chopped my right hand's side against his elbow, dislocating it. With his sceaming amusing me, I turn to face Ronnie.

"It's just SICK, man! How come you're so fucking strong? You can even beat adults like my pops!" The brat snapped his fingers, and some doors opened, ten more assholes showed up, all of them armed with chains, clubs, knives, broken bottles and even a few guns.

"I had a great master." I grinned, fearlessly storming at the 10.

I was trained in some martial arts by Aruma, but... Even for me, this was a fight I could not win. I managed to disable six of them, before they overpowered me, and giving me the beating of a lifetime.

"You see?" Ronnie walked around the mob beating me. "My family OWNS this city! We OWN the streets, monster boy!"

Laying in my pile of blood, there was this sound that made me get back up. The roaring sound of motorcycles.

"I was just cocky, and perhaps a little tired of all the bullies... but you've got minions, Ronnie... well... I've got something better." 30 Harley lights lit up the alley we were in. "...friends..."

The fire turned around. We beat the living shit out of them. I even thought of sparing Ronnie, because he's the Mayor's grandson. But one does not simply beat up Crow's best friend, no matter WHO you are. Ronnie's head is now a decoration in Crow's living room.

Present day. I slow down the speed of my bike, allowing my friends to catch up with me.

"A fucking nobody low-life no-rank midget. A fucking midget..." I mumble as the memories return. "And why the FUCK did I see an illusion of my sensei? Is it a sign?"

It feels like ages before the others catch up to me. Giving me all the time to sink in thoughts. Who was this small person who killed my parents? Who ordered him or her? I grin. "Where the fuck do I start my killing spree?"

"Well... nowhere without me, at least..." Crow says after hearing my words.

"We've got your back, no matter HOW wild you go!" Inceras adds.

"I know, guys... I just still don't fucking get it." I start my engine and roar off, followed by my friends. "They were both strong in more ways... how could one person just take them out?"

"Maybe... the person was even stronger?" Bomb asks.

"No single person in the world could take out both of them." I assure him.

"Maybe this organization, who is also pulling the strings in our city, is just many times more powerful than two good people who wish to change it..." Crow says in his usual monotone voice.

"..." I stare in front of me. "Let's fucking go to the mayor and DEMAND answers."

"You INSANE? You KNOW what happens if we even TOUCH him?" Bomb looks at me, worried.

"I killed his fucking SON, and we're still roaring free." I speed up. "Feel free to stop me, big guy. I'm after the bastard's head."

Daniel stares at some document file on his computer, while a girl of his age, 19, walks in, with a cup of coffee for him.

"Ryanne. You shouldn't have!" Daniel says with a smile, receiving the coffee.

Ryanne ignores Daniel when she sees the file. "Did you find anything?"

"Shh... not so loud. I'm not allowed to hack into these files... but yes, a name... Ronald Jaller.. a small man. Wanted for many crimes. Assault, theft, murder, bribery... though nothing is mentioned about my parents... I don't like the secrecy behind the case... but this guy fits the profile perfectly." Daniel looks at the clock. 4 PM. Time to go home. He gets up, leaving the coffee. "I'm going home." He tells Ryanne. "See ya tomorrow."

But instead of home, in his car, he imagines himself visiting this Ronald Jaller's house, gun held point-blank at him as he opens the door. Flashes of his parents being murdered.

But it was no imagination. Daniel went to another city. His mind was gone for four hours... he drove of, and indeed... made Ronald stare into the barrel of death... 


	5. Chapter 5

Marrow City

Chapter Five: Who is innocent, no-one is innocent

"Ella... I'm sorry, but I won't be able to pick you up from school today. There's a crook I just have to take in."

"...everything all right, Daniel?" Ella asks her brother on the phone after school. " You sound a little... absent."

Indeed... Daniel did not even remember calling his sister to just walk home.

"I know you can safely reach home, sis. Love you. Please prepare some dinner!"

An so, Ella walks home by herself. It is not the first time an important case suddenly pops up. And it's only a few kilometers. Besides, she can defend herself mostly. But still, the way Daniel spoke to her over the phone. So... emotionless... nothing like him! THIS was what worried her. She ultimately reaches and unlocks the door of her home, gives the welcoming Io a big hug and a big kiss, then sits down, thinking of both her brothers. Then suddenly, after an hour or so, the door bell rings.

26 motorcycles park themselves in front of the Mayor's building. The bikers step off, following me while I approach the entrance. The two guards try to stop me, but without even ASKING, Crow and Bomb take them out. I kick the door in, and point a sawed-off shotgun at the receptionist, while half of my gang members rush through the building, taking care of any security.

"I've had enough of this city's madness! The Justicutors are taking ACTION!" I shout at the receptionist, though not planning to kill her. Somehow, just like my parents, I could see she was innocent. "Just call the police... let's see what happens" I smile. "Let's get some MORE madness in this dead city!"

Before I know it, I feel the spread of a shotgun blast against me, sending me back against a wall.

"BOSS!" One of the bikers shouts out.

"He'll be fine..." Inceras ensures the guy.

My first instinct after the shot is taking a look at Crow. I see him shivering. I was hurt. Indeed. Because of my training, I could move my energy around my body, forming a shield to reduce impact. The moment I hear a gun and feel the wind changing because of an incoming projectile, I move a large portion of my energy to the place I would most likely get hit. I succeeded. But against a shotgun shell, there's a limited amount of times I could move my energy to block it sufficiently. I quickly get back up, just to calm down my best friend. He's after all, even more dangerous than I am, and would even kill the innocent receptionist if I would stay down a second longer. I walk on to the Mayor's office, finding him down on his knees by Bomb already.

"Mr Mayor... mr Mayor... you have a LOT to attone for..." I say, walking around him.

"No. NO! I'm INNOCENT!" He shouts out.

"Who is innocent, no one is innocent, who is innocent..." i mumble, still walking around him. "Your son was a filthy banker who used his money to stick his nose in coke, and went to molest young girls right after... your grandson was a sadistic bastard... and you try to lie to ALL of us, INCLUDING yourself, that you're INNOCENT!?" I look at him, and grin in madness. "My dear enemy... You've been taught all your life, that truth is easy to hide. You'll face your judgment another day and suffer eternally..."

"Speak" Crow demands, entering the room, one of his swords drawn near the Mayor's throat.

He just looks at me with a hint of amazement. "I am so PROUD, KLAUS RAEGER. And so are THEY!"

"Proud?" Bomb wonders.

"... who the fuck are "they"?" I demand to know.

"Your mom and dad... they, they... went to police academy... everything was financed by THEM! They became so STRONG and PERFECT in MANY ways, but they were only meant to breed an even STRONGER generation! THEY MADE YOUR PARENTS FIND EACH OTHER! Those great cops... giving birth to perfect SUPER SOLDIERS. Did their job, and BANG! Outlived their purpose!"

Crow looks even more angered by those words, about to slice the Mayor's head off. From behind me, I could hear police officers storm into the building. I, however, remain calm.

"What do you mean, outlived their purpose... tell me MORE, damn it!"

"Heheheh... ALL loose ends will be taken care of, Klaus... As we speak, THEY sent their agents to deal with the loose ends."

Ella gets up cheerfully, believing it was one of her brothers who rang the doorbell. Not even caring to wonder why they wouldn't use their own keys, she opens the door... though it's not Klaus or Daniel, she is still VERY happy to see the person on the other side of the front door. "ARUMA DADDY!" She says, as she hugs him tightly, a hug which he returns just as strongly.

"Loose ends... the fuck you talking about, Ronald..." Daniel demands.

"Just, PLEASE... lower your gun. You're making me nervous... let me just say this... I know EVERYTHING about the murder of your parents, and believe me... I'm NOT the one who did it..."

The same feeling Klaus had when feeling the energy from the receptionist now went through Daniel, making him believe that it was indeed not Ronald who was behind the murder of his parents. Daniel lowers his gun, to which Ronald suggests Daniel to enter his home. As the two walk, Ronald begins to speak.

"All of my "bad" actions, all the bribery and murders... all of them were ways..." he streches out a hand toward a chessboard. The pawns of the black side, however, are missing. "To take out the pawns, leaving the ones in power more vulnerable."

Daniel looks amazed. He could feel only truth in the words of this "criminal".

"Do you want to know more? Want to know how DEEP the rabbit hole goes?"

"Now that I'm here." Daniel looks at the chessboard. " Tell me everything."

"I hope you can handle it... I was saved by your mother once, she fended off some street thugs... so this is the LEAST I could do... telling you the truth... and I won't even ASK you to PROMISE me that you won't go insane and STILL kill me because you cannot control the truth... so, one last time, one last warning... do you REALLY want to know EVERYTHING?"

Daniel waits for a while, now glaring at the black king and queen of the chess board. "Eventually... they're the ones behind my parents' deaths... let me show you my intentions." He picks up the black king and queen, tosses them on the ground, and steps on them. "My mother saved you, Ronald... so you'd better tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Okay, okay..." Ronald nods, hiding and putting away any sharp objects. "Just, PLEASE, no matter WHAT... don't attack me." He waits for a while, then continues his story.

"Everything was arranged by THEM. THEY saw the potentional in the bloodlines of your parents. And mixing them would give birth to an even more perfect child." Aruma tells Ella, taking a sip from the tea she gave him. "THEY want Super Soldiers, and you three would become their commanders in an army to take over the world."

"That's... so hard to believe..." Ella pauses for a moment, staring into her own tea. "So... mom and dad were just killed after giving birth to us?"

"Sadly, your parents found out everything. And they even believed their love for each other was planned by THEM."

"I received the order from THEM to have the parents exterminated, before they could become really dangerous... and so I did. A friend of mine has this daughter who is a perfect assassin. And as we can tell... she did not fail." The Mayor grins widely, sticking out his tongue, revealing a small bomb.

Bomb recognizes it immediately, and grabs Klaus and Crow with one arm each, running out of the room, while telling everyone to "LEAVE THE BUILDING!"

An explosion follows... the Mayor's punishment for spilling too much information.

"So... so they... their love was... fake? ALL to give birth to US? Human weapons?" I mumble. Crow recognizes my behaviour, placing an arm on my shoulder.

"Don't you fucking snap now... you're strong... no best friend of mine will collapse, no LEADER of mine will fail in front of my eyes."

At the Raeger house, the doorbel rings once more.

"Ah" Aruma says smiling. "That would be my daughter. Indeed, I believed none of you kids ever met her. Just... just try to think of her as your sister, okay?"

Io begins to bark wild right after this. Ella looks coldly at Aruma the moment he gets up to open the door.

"Agents... killing loose ends..." Daniel asks. "WHO are the loose ends?"

"Well... THEY only want the elder brothers... Daniel... I hope you understand what this means... your sister is in grave danger..."

"I hate to say it... but think of it like this... right after your parents died... didn't Aruma focus on ONLY training you? FULLY reaching the potentional resting in the DNA of your parents?" a voice calls out to me in my mind "He built you in the name of the Illuminati. You'll BOTH be GREAT leaders, Klaus, Daniel. But SHE, is not needed. Both she and that dog..."

Aruma's daughter walks into the living room, looking at a frightened Ella, and Io, who stands between the girls, bearing his teeth. 


	6. Chapter 6

Marrow City

Chapter Six: A god damned stab in the back

Ten years ago...

Two cops rush into a burning orphanage, each of them gifted with various different skills; the male has the physical potentional that far exceeds a regular athlete or bodybuilder, whereas the female is extreme agile, as well as a gifted IQ of 185. The two are lovers, as well as partners - the two most successful Lieutenants in the Marrow City police force. Yes, dear reader, you might have guessed it already. These two are the parents... Jonathan Gunnarth and Maria Varron.

The two manage to successfully rescue 22 of the orphans, but they both know many more are still trapped inside, about to be consumed by the deadly fire. Without thinking twice, and not caring about the fact that the flames have become stronger, they rush in. Having three kids themselves, they care deeply for every child, mostly those who never really felt the love of a parent.

Jonathan bashes a door down, his wife following right behind him. He spots a little kid, dressed in black robes, surrounded by fire. However, it almost seems like the fire keeps a small distance from the child - as if the element fears the child.

"Come on. We'll get you out of here." Jonathan says, not caring about the fire at all as he approaches the child.

The child looks up, staring right into Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan stands still for a while. He could see that this child, this girl, was not normal, no, even dangerous. But still, he steps towards her. He picks her up with a hug. The girl faces Maria, grins, pulls out a knife and stabs Jonathan in his back, the blade going right into his spine. Maria's eyes widen, and she pulls out her gun in anger, aiming it at the kid. Jonathan collapses for a while, releasing the girl.

"You little bitch... I don't care who or what you are, or why you hurt my beloved... but you're a sick, little monster..." Maria removes the safety panel.

"MARIA DARLING! NO!" Jonathan looks at his wife. "She's just one of the lost children! We'll help her!"

"Help me?" The girl walks toward Jonathan, licking the blood off her blade. " Hehehehe... I started this fire, slit the throats of some orphans... all to get your attention." She is about to aim for Jonathan's heart, but a bullet from Maria's gun forces her to jump back.

Jonathan gets up, ignoring the pain from his wounds. "...it seems you have fallen too deep in the darkness, child. A pity." He throws a punch in the girl's face, forcing her to fly through the wall behind her. Jonathan cracks his knuckles. "I give myself about five minutes before I bleed to death. And I'm gonna take you with me."

However, from the shadows in the hole, three knives fly over, all three hitting Jonathan. Right after, the girl passes him, leaving him paralyzed and bleeding to death, disarming Maria in a flash, after which the girl aims the gun at her. "It is pure business, old folks." She mumbles. "You would be spared, and even REWARDED by them, if you wouldn't stick your noses in their secrets. What I do right now is just another contract for me..." She shoots Maria through the head, then walks off. "But don't worry about your sons. They're of value to my contractors. "

The girl approaches a man in his early 30s - Aruma.

"Father. I've finished the loose ends."

"Good. Now I'll do my part of the job."

The two walk off, both in a different direction, into the darkness. More business partners than family.

"I was a very good friend of your parents'." Aruma tells the first lie to the two brothers. "So, come here. In order to pay my respect for them, I shall take care of you." He embraces the brothers with a fake love. "I will help you control your powers gifted to you by you, as well as that anger. I'll help you find the murderer, I swear." Aruma keeps lying for the sake of his masterplan.

Two different types of DNA. Brought together by those in total control. When the two found out, they became a minor threat and had to be taken out. However, their children -their two sons- have the potentional to become the ultimate weapons, the strongest in the world, gifted with the physical abilities of their father and the mental abilities of their mother.

\- Present time, Justicrutors crib

Jessica looks at Sephira, who just puts her cell phone down. Razer keeps a close eye on Sephira as well.

"Hey, the person who called you... a member of your gang?" Jessica asks her.

"It is on." She just whispers in reply, about to draw a knife. But before she knew it, her head exploded by the shell of a shotgun - Razer's shotgun.

"RAZER, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Razer walks up to Jessica. "Our leader has given me the private right and order to kill ANYONE who poses a threat to the three ring leaders..." He stands next to Sephira's dead body. "I don't fucking like traitors... here. " He rips off Sephira's left arm, revealing a tattoo on it to Jessica. The tattoo was unfamiliar to her, since it did not belong to the Justicutors. This made her know that it was an assassin's tattoo...

"My best friend... all this time, she was just waiting for an order to assassinate me. I guess this is why you're so dangerous... holding all that anger in case of traitors."

Razer nods. "I know I can't order you around, but I need you to get the hell on your bike and drive to the boss' home. His sister's in danger. And don't worry about us, we can handle anyone stupid enough to attack this place."

Jessica nods, spitting on Sephira's body, then runs off toward her motorcycle.

Bomb carries Klaus out of the building, who totally shut down his mind, damaged by the betrayal of the one person he loved as his father. Outside, they find themselves surrounded by cops, lead by the Police Chief himself.

"Surrender, you bastards!" The Chief calls out in command through a megaphone.

"We don't know how many of them cops are dirty... Bomb, make it your life mission to carry Klaus out of this mess. Protect him with your life. Inceras, follow them on Klaus' motorcycle. I will take care of this little problem. And when he wakes up... prepare for the worst..." Crow orders.

"Got it." Bomb runs off to his motorcycle, carrying Klaus with one arm, followed by Inceras on Klaus' motorcycle as ordered. Any bullet shot at them by the cops is blocked by Crow's swords. Facing 30 cops on his own, showing a grin for the first time in his life, he rushes to one of the police cars, jumps over it, holding down the blades to cut it in half. Right after, he uses the flat side of his blades to knock down five agents in a flash - not kiling them to make things even WORSE for his leader and friend.

"Daniel... let's go." Ronald suggest, to which Daniel nods. Daniel follows Ronald to his garage, which unveils a very badass looking car. The two get in, and blast off over the streets. Despite driving over 100 miles an hour, Ronald seems to somehow have perfect control of the car, not hitting anyone or anything. Ronald presses a button, and the dashboard opens right in front of Daniel, presenting a cup of coffee. "You'll need this to get over the sudden pressure."

Daniel is still in shock after having found out the truth behind the death of his parents, as well as his love for Aruma being betrayed, but he thinks of his sister, and his dog Io. He drinks the coffee, reminding himself to be the calm and level-headed brother - the one who keeps every problem he and his siblings have under control.

"Ronald..." Daniel reveals he has taken a King's pawn with him, and looks at it. "Thank you... for everything..."

"My debt to your folks is far from being paid in full. You see, I was once an orphan... and they pulled me out of a burning orphanage."

"Well then... I'll leave you sisters alone to know each other a little better." Aruma is about to take his leave, but he stops right in front of the front door. "Oh, and um... to the one who will survive this day, tell Daniel and Klaus that I will be waiting for them at 'that place'. I REALLY want to see them again. Well, have fun!" Aruma leaves the house, leaving the girls and Io alone.

"Ah yes, the love and loyalty of a dog." Aruma's daughter says with a malicious smirk. "Very well, mutt. As you desire." She pulls out a short katana. "I'll kill you first."

"Don't you DARE to hurt Io, you bitch!" Ella reveals two daggers, standing next to the dog, showing an icy calm in her eyes. "...I will rip you apart for murdering my parents..."

"Huh? Just like that, your anger disappeared? Impressive... that is SOME power you have there... but then again, you're a child of those two as well. You've probably picked up a thing or two from your brothers, but remember, I'm the one who killed your pa-" Before she could finish this sentence, Io buries his teeth in her right arm, not allowing the girl to traumatize Ella even more.

"They... most likely... wanted to help you... Save you... I feel it in my blood, yet you..." Ella steps towards the girl. "...You're nothing but a MONSTER!"

"It was just an order and business, that's all." She kicks Io off her arm. Ella sees the damage. Io hits a wall and lands on the ground, not moving at all.

Ella burst into tears. "No... PLEASE, not Io as well... don't take him away from us as well, you BITCH!" Ella storms at the girl this time, clashing blades with her. "You monster! You and your father are sick MONSTERS! YOU killed our parents, HE killed our feelings! Me and my brothers... we'll KILL you!"

"Hmph..." The girl jumps back. She hears a motorcycle approaching the house. "I was supposed to assassinate the two of you quickly, and now, reinforcements have arrived... I hate to admit it, but I've failed my order for the first time..." she stares at Io, then jumps through the window.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" Ella rages, throwing her dagger right into the girl's shoulder. But Aruma still manages to run off into the opposite direction of the parked motorcycle. Ella becomes a bit calmer again when she hears Io crying. His well-being is more important than her revenge. She feels a bit better when she hears Io, and walks up to him, hugging him while crying. "I'm so sorry Io... if only I were STRONGER, I could take care of her before she could hurt you. But at least... at least you're still alive."

"I wanted to visit you for a long time, Ella. It's been too long. Hate it that we meet again in this circumstane." Jessica calls out to her, holding on to her helmet while standing in the door opening. "Io needs to rest a lot, but fortunately, our good friend survived."

With deep tears in her eyes, Ella runs towards Jessica and jumps into her arms. Jessica smiles, embraching her TRUE best friend strongly.

"You've been hurt deeply... I can see that. I have been stabbed in the back as well, but your feelings have been betrayed deeply. Please, Ella. Tell me EVERYTHING." Jessica says as she released Ella, then walks up to Io with a First Aid kit. 


	7. Chapter 7

Crow stands in front of the Police chief, swinging his chain around with one hand, while wielding one of his swords with the other.

" You listen to me." Crow demands. " It's about time you take over our work and keep the city safe, in stead of cowardly licking the assholes of the bastards who still control you."

" The hell you're mumbling about?! You bastards just murdered the mayor"

" He was a comlete dickhole.. you know what the fuck is going on, now start being a TRUE cop"

" .. you KNOW what we're up against, right?"

" Like i care... i'll kill ANYONE who's against Klaus. Now, decide. I've spared your cops because they don't know better, but i'll slit your throat if you continue licking their feet."

" ... looks like i'm dead anyway... well, as an excuse mostly to help Daniel, my most trusted cop.." He shakes hands with Crow. " The madness in our city must stop... so from this day forward... the Marrow City police force and the Justicutionors will join forces to protect it and keep it safe!"

Two motorcycles rush over the streets. Bomb still holds on to the leader. They speed up, as their crib appears in their sight. However, one man stands in front of the door, waiting for them. Blood covered on his hands, he licks it off, grinning when he sees the two motors approaching - Aruma.

The two hit the breaks and look at the man in awe.

" The fuck are you... and..." Bomb notices Razer on the ground, right next to Aruma.

" Your little gang is done for. My inside assassin has failed, so i had to take care of the business myself. Thought it was a real bother... but actually... it was quite fun. And respect for this bald guy over here, been a long while since i thought someone so strong." Aruma says grinning.

" You BASTARD!" Inceras steps off Klaus' motorcycle.

" You two as well are dangerous." Aruma points at the still knocked out Klaus. " I'll kill the two off you as well, and then i'll leave HIM in the bloodbath of his friends."

Bomb steps off as well. " You'll NEVER get him, bastard... i give no fuck who you are, but we're gonna end you."

" Right here, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Inceras picks up a benzine tank, and holds it above him. benzine covers him completely. He aims his flamethrower at Aruma, ready to use his own life to burn his foe to death.

" I'm going to chop you to pieces." Bomb starts his chainsaw.

" Bring it, puppies." Aruma says, spitting blood on Razer, which pisses the two off even more.

Bomb holds up his chainsaw, then strikes down at Aruma. A hit on the shoulder. Bomb grins, planning to rip Aruma's right shoulder to pieces. However, the chainsaw's blade breaks in stead. His favorite weapon, somehow ends up destroyed, in stead of ripping through flesh and bones. Bomb gets kicked back in the guts by Aruma, sending him back a few meters.

" How the fuck..." Bomb looks in awe.

Flames head towards Aruma, a direct his on his chest. The shirt is burned off, but no single burning wound. As if Aruma's skin is immune to fire as well.

" The both of you are as powerful as the man who's now dead on the floor. True warriors... but i would say you're but apprentices where i am a master. Simply moving my ki on the places where you would strike is more then enough to protect myself. And... it is not only protection i use my ki for..." The speed of sound, he heads for the two, ready to strike both at their adam's apple to decapitate them, but an unconsious Klaus grabs the two arms of his former master. " Ah.. so you've woken up, my son."

" Boss!" Inceras says smiling.

" Careful" Bomb tells Inceras. " He's not the boss we know right now."

" Some power, my son. Even loaded with my Ki, you stopped my arms and saved my friends. But it not yet the day for the two of us to exchange blows." Aruma pushes his arms up, sending Klaus in the air. Once again, Klaus loses conciousness completely, and becomes stiff in the air.

To everyone surprise, on one leg, Razer stands up again, his fists ready to go at it one more round, before TRULY kicking the bucket. Aruma turns around to face him, being impressed.

" ... That's some spirit you have there, kid. Since you care too much about your friends, i doubt you're interested in becomming an apprentice of mine."

" After everything you did to Klaus, fuck you!" With all his remaining strength, Razer launches himself at Aruma to deliver one final blow. But his eyes widen, all his hope fades, when he misses the attack. All his last strength, his last attack before biting the dust, a failure. Aruma's foot burries through Razer.

" And this time, STAY dead" Aruma commands, turning to face the two others again. Bomb throws a few dynamites towards Aruma, right after catching Klaus from the air. Aruma just laughs it off. " What's the use in throwing dynamite without charging it. What's wrong, packed no lighter?"

" Got your lighter, RIGHT HERE!" Inceras grabs Aruma from behind in a bearhug. The benzine around him is burning, and the fire ignites the dynamite as well. " Bomb, my pal, we had one HELL of a ride. I'm going off ONE more time... at FULL power and FULL speed... to the horrizon, with a BANG!" The moment he says the last word, all the dynamite explodes, leaving many craters in front of the crib. Bomb jumps back, with Klaus in his arms. Somehow, Klaus's motorcycle is the ONLY one unscratched by the explosion.

" It's been a wild ride, Razer, Inceras." Bomb pauses for a while, walking towards Klaus's motorcycle. "R.I.P. guys... R.I.P. everyone.."

" And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Bomb looks surprised to hear Aruma's voice and litterly freezes in fear.

Ronald's car and Jessica's motorcycle enter the scene. Daniel steps out of the car first.

" No, Aruma... it has been ENOUGH!"

Jessica sees the corpses of her friends, and is about to attack Aruma. But Daniel's arm appears in front of her.

" Too many lives have been lost already." Ronald says, stepping out as well. " Aruma... stand back."

Aruma looks at Ella and Daniel, then calms down. " Not even all of you combined could HOPE to stand a chance.. but i have my orders. Two weeks." Aruma turns around. " Daniel, Klaus. You know where to find me. I WILL complete your training as i'm ordered."

Eveyone watches as Aruma disappears in the shadows. Ella runs at Klaus, to see if she's all right, while Jessica and bomb worry about burrying their fallen comrades.

The next day, in the early morning, inside the crib, the three siblings silently wait for any other of the tree to open their mouth, while Bomb guards the entrance, and Jessica prepares food, being assisted by Ronald.

" That bastard. i fucking LOVED him." Klaus gets up, smashing a table in two with one hand. " How DARE he play with our feelings like that!"

" Please, calm." Daniel now gets up as well. " We'll get him, i promise you."

" Indeed you will" Crow enters the building, followed by the Chief of Police. " I'll make sure you'll get fucking strong enough, Klaus. You'll control that power resting in you within these two weeks.."

" And i will help YOU reach your full potentional, Daniel" Ronald smiles.

" We got your back now as well, Klaus." the Chief smiles, willing to shake hands with Klaus.

Klaus just stares at him for a while. " You guys just annoyed me, but i don't hate you... " He shakes the hand.

" I..." Ella wants to speak, but is too afraid to say what she wants to say. " I..."

" What is it, sis?" Klaus says, finally with some warmth in his voice again.

" I want to fight beside you two... his daughter, the one who murdered our parents, i want to be the one to ma-"

Klaus kisses her on her head, smiling. " Naah... no way i'll let my little sis get involed ev-"

Ella stares into his eyes. " She's mine, brother."

Daniel sighs to this, but nods. " You have just as much right to kill her as we do. They were also YOUR parents."

" However, Ella. You will have to become ten times stronger then you are now, to even stand a CHANCE... i will have my hands full with Daniel, while Crow will be Klaus' sparring partner. Can you become strong enough on your own?"

Jessica smiles, leaning on one of Ella's shoulder, pointing her thumb at herself. " She's got me. I'll drill some beef in her, don't worry!"

" Very well then." Klaus nods. " We'll go full out in training... 24/7. We'll split up in different rooms in the building and leave each other alone to focus completely."

The Chief nods. " While you do that, i'll pick up your dog. Just focus on defeating your sworn opponents."

" And when it's time, the police and i will focus on protecting the city." Jessica smiles.

" No matter what... when it's time, i'll watch your back, Klaus..." Crow says, cold as allways.

" And so will i!" Bomb says, nodding.

" Thanks, everyone, for everything." Klaus smiles for a while. " Now enough with the sissy stuff... time to work our asses off." 


	8. Chapter 8

fMarrow City

Chapter Eight: The Reapers

Third day of training...

"Can you BELIEVE it?" One of the bikers that happened to be somewhere else looks at another member. About 15 were absent when the massacre started, and have not yet returned to support their leaders and their friend in any way possible. Two bikers fix the dishes, talking to each other. "It has been three days straight, but the boss and Crow... shit, when I pass their room, I can ALWAYS hear them training. Like they never SLEEP or even take a damn BREAK!"

"This Aruma bastard and that bitch offspring of his." A female member stares at the drying towel. "I want to help em out more.."

"This is all that we grunts can do." The guy who does the dishes says with a smile. "We'll guard the city by Jessica's order. I believe in the Boss and his friends. Don't worry... they'll take care of this problem and then return to us. "

One of the other bikers in the same room refills Io's drinking trough with fresh water, then pats the canine with a smile. His eyes widen, however: he sees someone flying, just missing them by an inch, and then chrasing against a motorcycle - Ella. Jessica approaches her calmly, staring at her.

"Whoa... that's about 33 meters. You ok, kid?" The biker doing the dishes looks at Ella. She gets up, aching all over.

"Need a break?" Jessica asks her friend.

"No time!" Ella storms at Jessica, who jumps back to guide Ella back into their specially assigned training room.

"Damn man! That sis of boss is something else!"

"I know, right! It's been three days, and she's already tougher than us grunts!"

\- Daniel and Ronald's training room.

The two actually take a break -as planned by Ronald-, to teach his new friend a lesson. Ronald wipes the sweat off his forehead, then looks at Daniel.

"So tell me. Have you learned yet what your greatest danger may be?"

"Greatest... danger?" Daniel asks confused in reply.

"Despite everything what happened... you have an insane amount of control over your emotions. You found out the truth about your new father and teacher -who is the father of your parents' assassin as well-, yet you force yourself to remain surprisingly calm and in control, all to help and guide your brother and sister through this. At one point, mentally, your strength is nearly inhuman, even more than your mother's mental power. However... the moment you lose control... well, Bomb told me that Klaus lost control, and unconsciously protected him against Aruma, but when YOU will snap, I fear everyone around you will be in danger."

"Indeed. Klaus and I are twins, but I am more blessed with mother's intelligence -just like Ella-, and Klaus is more like how our father used to be. Every day, he would beat out the feelings he had, the anger he held for the injustice done to our parents, by picking fights. This calmed him down a lot."

"...and still, you have not really done a SINGLE THING to calm this anger within YOU. You're supressing a dangerous ticking time bomb inside you." Ronald stops to take a drink. "Remember, back at my place, when I said I was afraid you could not handle the truth? When I was afraid you would kill me?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well... that anger you have and share with your siblings, that's the power I'm talking about, the energy needed to stand a chance once the two weeks are over." Ronald gets up. "So I want you to remove all your barriers, unlock all your locks... go all out on me. Even if I die when you do this, make sure that you will become ONE with your feelings within these two weeks. Dominate everything that represents you, and make NO exceptions!"

"...even IF I could release all my feelings, you have only HELPED me. You're one of the last people I would want to rage on."

"You WILL, or else you will fail after our given two weeks, Daniel."

Somewhere in Japan..

A secret society, with Aruma and his daughter standing in front of the door of a building which gives off a sickening aura that would inspire fear into anyone's hearts, yet these two are not affected by this aura one bit. Aruma opens the door, allowing his daughter to enter first, then closes the door behind him. They walk through a long hallway, with many doors to their left and right, leading to rooms filled with screaming victims as well as insane laughs coming from Aruma's allies. The two ignore it all and walk on to a gigantic room, where the two wait a few minutes for three cloaked figures to enter the room right in front of them.

"You have failed us, Aruma." One of them speaks.

"But not completely. You have delivered a deep, severe wound on Klaus' soul... which is essensial for his future slavery and loyalty to us."

"Kirumi, however." The third speaks. "The girl still lives and breathes."

"And on top of that, you could not even assassinate the dog..."

"You have failed us, and did not make up for it, unlike your father."

"And for this reason, we command you to take your own life."

Aruma does not even flich when hearing this. He just keeps looking at the three dark figures in silence. His daughter, Kirumi also remains silent, takes out a short blade, ready to commit seppuku.

"PFEEWW!" someone else who was present in the room the entire time whistles. "Come on, guys... ain't it a shame to let such a cute little assassin kill herself? She still DID kill the mom and dad, didn't she?"

"Rover." One of the three says.

A man with long blonde hair combed upwards, wearing typical raider clothes, enter the scene: Rover, one of the other assassins, Aruma's ultimate apprentice.

"We did not summon you." Another of the three speaks.

"You know I could care less, right?" Rover flips the three off. "I could kill ya any time I wanted, but you're the ones who give me my fun jobs." Rover obviously refers to this as assassination orders. "So whatya say, Aruma? I'll tag along, and the three of us will wipe out Marrow City?"

"Disrespectful brat." One of the three speaks, but finds his head on the ground in a second. Right after, the two others fall dead as well.

"Fucking annoying faggots." Rover sticks out his tongue, then turns to the two assassins.

"They're members of the Round Table... you know that, don't you, Rover?" Aruma calmly asks.

"Meh. They're not seated important enough. I'll be forgiven cuz I'm actually USEFUL!" Rover laughs, places his arms around Aruma and Kirumi. "Now let's go to Marrow City. I'll bring some friends along as well. We'll have FUN, just like ol' times."

"Seems you got some new orders. Once we're there, Rover... you have my permission to do anything you want. Go wild and loose, but do not scratch the brothers." Aruma orders Rover.

"See?" Rover kisses Aruma on his cheek. "Fucking LOVE your dad, Kirumi. Fucking LOVE him!"

Crime rates have lowered since the corrupted mayor bit the dust. The Police Chief was voted as the new mayor. He will NOT go easy on any cop who goes dirty, and now truly believes in the Justicutors. The 15 remaining members of the gang work closely together with the police, handling whatever petty crimes remained. Meanwhile, the three siblings and their sparring partners are locked up from the rest of the world. Training to control the powers their parents gifted them with.

\- Fifth day of training. Klaus and Crow.

Could wish for no better sparring partner. No holding back from this guy, but no desire to kill me either. Covered in bruises from his chain and cuts from his swords, we stand, our eyes locked on each other. Five days non-stop. But like me, Crow has yet to show any form of exhaustion.

"I believe the warming-up is over. We shall now meditate for five days." Crow suggests. "Look inside and open the lock to release that slumbering potential within 5 days... and the last four days, we'll keep training until you master it."

"Meditation, huh? Hmmm... but if I do... if I unlock my power and fail to control it... I might KILL you."

For the first time ever, Crow bursts out laughing, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Why the FUCK do you think I'm your best friend and the one watching your back all the time? It's because at this moment, well actually all this time, I'm STRONGER than you... but that time's over. A leader should be the strongest. I'm sure I'll be able to handle that power for four days." Crow becomes silent for a while. "Klaus... I have a gut feeling that I will play an important role in this world as well... there will be a foe for me when you face Aruma. So I must also be prepared. But for now... you just perform your meditation... i will hibernate for two hours."

\- Tokyo airport, 5 days before the planned day.

Aruma steps through the airport, followed by his daughter Kirumi and his top apprentice Rover. They were followed by a big guy wearing a business suit and a hat, another guy in a suit carrying a steel suitcase as if it was no heavier than a feather, and a quite skinny man with long black hair, sunglasses, and a huge grin on his face. All the top assassins trained by Aruma gathered for a 260% succes in the upcoming mission, for failure will not be tolerated. At all. This group of assassins is called the Reapers.  
They enter the plane, first class. And without a doubt, the group gains a lot of attention. A stewardess approaches Aruma, asking the group to identify themselves.

Aruma takes out a cheque. The stewardess looks at it, and her eyes widen when she sees the amount of zeroes.

"We're a traveling band. The money's yours, no questions asked." The sunglasses guy with the grin uses telepathy to tell her.

The stewardess walks off to leave them alone.

"I'll... be RIIIIGHT back." Rover gets up. "Hey, want 200.000 yen more?"

Aruma shakes his head. "We're going on a business trip... and he's after pleasure..." 


	9. Chapter 9

Marrow City

Chapter 9: Dance with the Devil Tonight

Note: This chapter is seen from Aruma's perspective What is this energy, flowing everywhere, through everyone? And why, just why, was I victimized and traumatized by it... FOR it? Ever since I was able to walk, I felt cursed. The presence of energy. all the time. I could not eat, for food tasted like vomit, I could not drink, for water tasted like poison. I could not sleep, for I never had dreams.

Insomnia, insanity, total madness. A bloodbath, as I stare at the corpses of my parents. I SWEAR that they whispered something every night... they planned to kill me. By this day, I knew they were just the voices in my head, but back then... I just stared at the knife in my head. My parents' blood coated the blade. I screamed, as I felt surrounded more and more by the negative spirits. And unlike my future apprentices, nobody would come for me, to pull me out of the darkness. It didn't took me long to start my killing spree... My entire hometown... slaughtered by me... only because the spirits told me to. And for every death, they would leave me in peace for a short while. I felt powerful, though I knew the power was not mine. It was possession. For I was weak... easy to manipulate. It sickens me to think of my youth.

The media news reported the many deaths at my hands, spread all over the world. But they were was blamed on terrorists. Under the guize of a sole survivor, I received all the love of the world. They knew nothing, as the truth was covered up. And all this, because back then, to them, I was just another project... another human weapon... being built to destroy.

I was taken in not long after I murdered the last citizen. That very same night, a limousine appeared in my small town. I ceased my spree, because its presence made the spirits and the voices silent. The limousine, no, the people inside of it, drew my full interest. The window opened, and I could not resist approaching it. Like Marrow City, my hometown was but a training field, from which I emerged a success.

"Congratulations, kid." I see a man talking to me. He wore a black suit with white stripes on it, with his hair combed neatly backwards, looking like what one would call a mafioso. In one hand, he held a glass filled with an expensive wine. "You're the winner of this town. From this day forward, you will live in true greatness."

Don't get me wrong. They were no saviours... they just brought me to a different kind of Hell.

I entered the car. Because... the ones inside somehow seemed to have control over the spirits that caused me fear.

"You're probably hungry. Or thirsty." The man says grinning, when someone else offers me a juicy steak and a glass of milk.

I chunked it down, for the first time enjoying every bite of the meat without feeling sick, drinking fluid without thinking I'm being poisoned. I shook the Devil's Hand that night. I gave him my soul for peace and salvation in only this mortal world.

"You're probably tired. The seats are very comfy." The man suggested. "We have prepared your own room. But why not take a long deserved rest right now?"

The first couple days that followed were a blessing. I could get ANYTHING I desired. I lived like a young prince, like a son of all the kings of the world combined, knowing full well that I would eventually of course need to pay my debt.

I entered a crimson room once. Its temperature was an unbearable 35 degrees Celcius, while an illusory smoke gradually filled the room. The walls were decorated with strange symbols, and there was a gigantic pentagram carved in the ground, filled with fresh blood. I hallucinated, slowly swung left, right, forward and backward. Then... the voices returned. Though this time, the whispers belonged to real men, dressed like priests, step by step, from thirteen different doors, slowly approaching me. I suddenly found myself in the middle of the pentagram, surrounded by men who wore the same white robes as me. The doors they entered from closed behind them, all but one. The men blocked the doorways, but steered clear from the open one.

"Walk. Walk." The 13 men kept whispering. And under their control, I slowly walked toward the open door. Few of the men in white robes in front of me, few behind me. Taking one step per second, in perfect synchronization with each other, we moved through a hallway. The whispering continued from one man to the other, exchanging words in pure Latin. I looked around me. On both my left and my right, I saw men and children walk in the same manner. Thirteen hallways of men and children, with the men whispering in Latin one by one. I noticed that everything was white... the walls... the floor... the ceiling... Slowly, we walked together into the same direction. I could sense fear strongly resonating from the children, mostly from the boys. They had been through this ritual many times before...

Finally, we enter a white room. Two walls on either side, with white seats on them, which were separated one meter from each other. We stepped on, until the man most in front of me stood next to one of the chairs. We then stopped, after which they whispered for a while, and then got seated. Still being under their control, I sat down on the chair nearest to me as well. I looked in front of me, at the whispering men. To me, they were just blabbering nonesense. Their eyes were either staring right in front of them, or just closed. The whisperings went on for a few minutes, becoming louder and more aggressive every second, untilsuddenly... I felt a hand suddenly on my upper right leg, slowly moving closer to my crotch. It startled me at first, but it somehow woke up me from the trance. Out of sheer fear, I streched out my right hand, slashing the three men on my right in two, making good use of my Ki. I got up, and looked around me. Silence. An eerie silence. Nobody moves, like nobody cares about the death of their fellow members.

"You sick, insane bastards! Will you even MOVE to defend yourselves if I strike at you?" I asked them. But they just kept staring in front of them. "Who is the master running this puppet show?"

"Satan. Lucifer. Beelzebub." The voices whispered again. Then, they ALL turned their heads, eyes wide open, first at me for a second, but then to the path I have entered the room from. "You. No. Slave. You. No. Sacrifice. You. Our. Leader. You. Our. Master. You. Our. God." They whispered. I was blinded by an illuminating light after this, only to wake up in my room once again. Was it all a dream? If it was... it sure was a weird dream.

"Everyone has Ki, the same DNA print of a higher creator slumbering deep within their own DNA. But only some can see it. And even less can FEEL it. You're unique, Aruma... and this last ritual proves it."

"You will become our weapon. You kill when we direct you to someone. And your rewards for obidience will become limitless."

"You will master the slumbering power within very soon. And you will teach others to do so as well. New slaves, if you will."

"There's a special case. We've set up another project like your town and hundreds of others around the world. This one being Narrow City."

"No. Not you, Aruma. Your daughter's final test will be to kill them. You will guide their sons to slavery. "

Memories... many memories...

"Father." Kirumi suddenly wakes me up with her voice. "We've arrived."

"Alright." I get up from my seat. "Everyone... prepare yourself for the 'concert of our lives' in five days."

Indeed. Their final test. And after everything... I wish for them the same as I wish for my daughter. But all of us are in a direct world with the Round Table. No salvation awaits ANYONE who is in the interest of the Eye. At least... I can hope they will very soon end my and Kirumi's misery.

\- 10 days, four days before Doomsday.

Bomb suddenly falls off his chair. Widget looks at him.

"Something on your mind, Bomb?"

Bomb looks at Widget. "How can you NOT feel it...?"

"Feel what?"

"This... overwhelming energy bursting from two rooms." Bomb says, tears rolling down, as the energies are actually positive to him. Just too much for him to suddenly handle.

Widget grins, finishing his whiskey, slamming his hand against Bomb's back. "The fact that you can sense it PROVES your workout has strengthened you as well!"

One of the three doors suddenly opens. I approach my biker friends, carrying a beaten down Crow on his back.

"I've succeeded. We're done." I clench my fist. The power alone from this makes the notes pinned on a bulletin board fly off, light objecys fly through the room for a second, and all the glass explode and melt. Half the members become a little dizzy by it.

Widget and Bomb get up. I hand Crow over to Bomb. "Put him down on a bed or something. He needs the last few days to rest."

"It's been only 10 days." Widget looks, smiling. "Now you're standing near me. It brings tears to my eyes..."

I smile at this, placing a hand on Widget's shoulder. This alone unleashes energy within him.

"This is the potentional you can use with your current body." I say, passing Widget. "The more you train your physical body, the more energy you can contain and control." I sit down.

"Boss... can I... offer you a beer?" One of the bikers asks, to which I smile in agreement. The fridge opens, and a sixpack flies out. It splits up. One beer flying into the hand of the biker who wanted to give me a beer, another to Widget's hand, two more to two other bikers, and the last two on the table next to me. I open one. "Thanks for the offer, my friend." I say with a wide smile, clanging mine against his.

"So..." Widget takes a seat next to me. "What will you do now for the rest of these last remaining days?"

"What'ya think? Now that I have reached a new level... it feels like it's PERFECT to try out the upgrades you have placed on my bike!"

Bomb returns, standing in front of me, shaking his head. I get up, placing my hand on his shoulder as well, releasing the energy residing inside him. And since he is very well-trained physically, and because of his strong heart and spirit, he amazes me when I sense the potential unlocked within him.

"Bomb... from this day onward... I will have three lieutenants." I say, as we embrace eachother in a brotherly hug. "I entrust you to watch my back."

He releases me, and cries again. Tears of happiness. "Of... of COURSE you can count on me! I'll... i'll stop ANYONE who will interfere when you face Aruma."

I smile at this, colliding my beer with his. "Now then... I feel like roaring out." I finish my beer and walk to my motorcycle. Io approaches me. I smile at him, and hold him in my arms tightly. Widget notices Bomb's amazement. Indeed... Bomb could see my dog's aura bursting. Flaming up even more than in his case. "My great, beloved friend. Ride with me."

Io barks to this, swinging his tail when he sees me and Bomb getting on our bikes, along with five other members. We roar out. I feel this intense sensation to get loose with these new powers... and Io? Well, he runs next to me, showing a stamina far beyond even my comprehension, and not a single hint of exhaustion.

\- Ella and Jessica's training.

"What's wrong, Ella? You have awoken a bit in these ten days, but at this rate, I will not allow you to face the girl who murdered your parents!"

"..." Ella stares at her friend. "Forgive me. A part of me... no, never mind."

"A part of you WHAT?"

"I said, NEVER MIND!" Ella heads for Jessica, to continue their sparring.

'...A part of me actually thought of forgiving her... just because she is only one of the Lost Children' goes through Ella's mind. 'but still.. she took mommy and daddy FROM US!' She delivers a powerful strike at Jessica, without even realizing it. It was caused by her thoughts. She looks shocked and surprised, to find her friend in a near death state. "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

Jessica smirks as she gets up. Slowly her wounds heal. "If I'd have been anyone else, you would've killed me now. I'm an expert in healing. Don't you remember I can heal myself, Ella?" Jessica now looks more serious. "Something is bothering you. If it's pity... or mercy... get rid of it. Your parents were great people, loved by many others, including myself. Even IF the murderer is a little girl like yourself... ANYONE, regardless of age, gender, race, bloodline, religion or what the fuck ever, who would harm such loving people... well, what I'm trying to say is that she's just a young monster!"

"I'm sorry, Jessica. A part of me was just blind... Let us continue our training."

'she's a monster, not a person.' 'she killed my parents, so she MUST pay.' 'you're kind-hearted, forgive her and show her a better path.' 'crush her bones' 'embrace her like a sister' 'get stong. DESTROY her!' 'use your heart, FORGIVE her.' 'DESTROY her!' 'FORGIVE her!' 'DESTROY her!' 'FORGIVE her!'

"What should I DO?!" Ella screams out. Jessica notices her passing out, catching her quickly.

Suddenly, Ella sees her parents in front of her.

"Is this... is this real...?" She asks the two spirits she sees right after she passed out.

"You have increased the power in your heart even stronger than it was before, my dearest daughter... therefore... for a brief moment, we can appear before you." Jonathan speaks to his daughter.

"Sadness. tragedy. Come her, Ella." Maria says, opening her arms, just like Jonathan does. They kiss their daughter, and hold on to her even stronger.

"We're proud of you... and even more proud of what you will do and who you will become..." They both say at the same time, fading away in the afterlife.

"HOLY-" Jessica says, seeing raw energy burst at such a rapid rate that it burns away the tears flowing down from Ella's eyes. Jessica then smiles at this. "We're nearly done, my friend." 


	10. Chapter 10

Marrow City

Chapter 10: Hail to the King

Riding around on my bike, followed by Bomb and some of my other bikers, we get surprised by the sound of other motorcycle engines. Once again I've equipped myself with my famous guitar bag, carrying my battle axe with me. We've dealt with every gang in Marrow City long ago, so they must be from somewhere else. We hit the brakes and look around.

"They've got guts, I'll give them that" Bomb says as he takes his helmet off.

"They're probably hired by Aruma." I tell Bomb, to which he nods. "Well then..." I grin, "Motor OVERBURST!" I shout, pulling back my bike in such a way that it aims upwards to the sky vertically. It blasts up in the sky - one of the upgrades. I still hold on to the handlebars, looking down to spot the gang of enemies. Since my vision has become beyond a normal human's as well, I could easily spot 34 bikers. I use a second Overburst to blast myself and my bike in the middle of the enemy gang. My bike lands unscathed - another one of my bike's upgrades; most of my bike's frame is made of Titanium. They all look shocked. Of course, one would not expect this.

"You'll do just fine." I smile, stepping off my bike. I flex my muscles a bit.

"GET HIM!" their leader shouts.

Four bikers follow his command, and jump at me. However, when they are 50 cm in front of me, they lose total control over their own bodies, as if they are caught in a whirlpool, spinning rapidly about by the force of my aura. They scream with pure fear, before I send all four of them to their deaths by blasting them into buildings. I look at their leader. wearing full leather, 3 piercings through his nose, long, green hair covering his back. The left side of his jacket bears a symbol on its front: a Crow ripping a cop apart. "Korus Jeaz, leader of the Murder of Crows gang. Fools who would do ANYTHING for money. I've been HOPING to get my hands on you for a LOOOONG time."

"You weren't supposed to be here...! We've been told we could kill the Justicutor members easily without YOU interfering...!" Korus tells me.

I look disgusted, somehow seeing Inceras and Razer's last moments. "You planned to kill my friends when I was away? Ya bastard..." My eyes turn red. Behind me, I hear the bikes of Bomb and the others. The night's moon turns red, along with my aura - which was light blue and calm before. "Let there be darkness... let there be blood tonight!" I say, grinning insanely at Korus. Five more Murder of Crow members drop dead by shock and heart attack of pure fear seeing me in this state. "You." I point at Korus. "I shall feast on your flesh, I shall bathe in your blood and I shall feed my souls with yours." I turn around to the other Justicutors. "To the 5 who followed me. Our gang needs new "fingers"... so, let's play a game, my friends... Kill any of Korus' three lieutenants.. slowly and painfully, and you will be gifted with more strength. Make me proud, and have FUN!"

My friends begin laughing, their bikes roaring loudly. I grin once again, facing Korus. "And of course..." I take out my battle axe. "I could never forgive you for the things you've done to Crow... your former boss... my best friend..."

"GET HIM!" Korus shouts again. 10 more bikers ride over at me, but I ignore them completely, keeping my focus locked on Korus.

"Klaus... let me handle them." Bomb passes me, punching and kicking the ten who planned to attack me. They're sent flying. and upon contact with any objects, or after flying into the air for too long, their bodies explode. "New ability... Grenade Fist" Bomb says grinning.

I smirk at Bomb, but then once again focus on Korus. "Planning to kill my friends when I was away... the betrayal and the things you did to your original leader..."

"He was TOO WEAK to lead! Just a fucking ki-" I pass Korus before he could finish his sentence, holding onto his lower jaw, which I just ripped off.

"Ah... MUCH better." I say, standing back to back to Korus. "I'm going to beat you and drag you to my friend. One chance is all you'll get. Let's have a duel. I'll use my trusted battle axe, you use whichever weapon you please. 10 steps, one per second, then we'll turn around and attack." Korus stops his screaming, and nods, knowing this is his only chance to get me. He pulls out his sawn-off shotgun. Bomb keeps an eye on him, promising he would end his life if he would turn around before the tenth step.

Meanwhile, the streets of Marrow City roam wild. The hunt has begun. Blood-thirsty, five mere members of my gang hunt down the other bikers, who fear for their lives. The mere members of the Murder of Crows gang get killed off like nothing. The 3 Lieutenants are the main prize, which causes a litle competition amongst them. Only 3 would get a promotion - the ones who could impress me enough with their feats.

Out on one of the many streets, two bikers stand face-to-face with each other. A 'soldier' of my Justicutors, faces Murder of Crows Lieutenant Brax.

"You're no match for me, kid. You're but a mere foot soldier." Brax says mockingly.

The kid grins to this. Indeed, he's only 12 years old. So why have I accepted him, you might wonder? Well... just keep reading.

"This is my chance to FINALLY get a promotion..." The kid begins riding, ready to collide his bike with Brax.

"Foolish brat..." Brax does the same. 'He's gonna move... he's a kid, just a gutless kid. He's gonna freak out, and move when he gets closer.'

20 centimeters before impact... Brax looks shocked, and evades the kid at the last moment. The kid expected this very thing, and turns 180 degrees upwards, still holding on to the handlebars, then lifts his bike actually above himself. He moves the bike around, all of this happening in a split second, smashing the still moving tire against Brax's face. Afterward, the kid lands on the ground again with his bike, and walks up to Brax.

"What the... how the fuck did you di-" Brax wants to finish, but can only scream with pain, once his balls get crushed by the kid's foot.

"Have no idea if the boss can hear you scream from all the way up here. So I'll have to try to make you scream even louder than you do now. You see... I really need a promotion."

"YOU! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Brax screams.

The kid grins, now fully revealing his face to Brax - to which the latter looks amazed.

"C-Can't be... I've heard you were killed YEARS ago...!"

"And boss patched me up after that incident... Ambition is a good motivator to keep on living, you see. And when there are people giving you new purpose and life..." The kid takes out a sickle.

"Aaand TEN!" I turn around, throwing my battle axe at the same moment Korus shoots a slug at me from his shotgun. However, the slug is sent into a wall by the moving wind around the blade of my axe. Korus has no time to look shocked. He tries his very best to evade my weapon, however, he took a battle axe to the knee. I walk up to him, pull out my weapon, and slash his legs off to make sure he will not escape. "Ya bastard... but that shotgun of yours... that's gonna be a nice gift for my brother once he's done training." I smirk, snatching the weapon out of his hands. I take out a bottle of salt, spraying over the wound of his lower jar, as well as the wounds where his legs used to be. A while after this, I cover the wounds with duct tape, making sure he won't bleed to death. "Bomb. I'm sure Crow would be happy to see this guy." Bomb nods to this, picking Korus up and driving off. "I'll wait for the rest to return... to see who's gonna be the new Finger members."

Four years ago, Marrow City slums.

A young orphaned boy, eight years old, walks away from the orphanage to the grocery store... but he has to pass 43th Grande street, one of the most dangerous streets in Marrow City. He walks past a construction site, and steals a sledgehammer - just in case. Not long after, he enters the street and looks around, his legs shaking with fear. He has heard of the Justicutors, and is a huge fan of them, but what would be the odds of them saving him in case something happens? Marrow City is big, and even with such a great gang of heroes, many, MANY people still fall victim to the punks of the streets.

"Oh, would you look at that kid, Freddo." A skinny troublemaker tells his fat friend.

"He looks like an orphan... I doubt he has anything of value on him."

"But my belly's ACHING, Freddo. And you know how much I LOVE to rip the flesh off the bones of a well-cooked kid."

The boy looks afraid at them, pointing the edge of the sledgehammer at the two.

"I will NOT hesitate to defend myse-" However, the kid got tackled by someone from behind, and hits the ground. Not long after, a figure, wearing dark cotton robes, his face covered by a mask, lifts him up - the same guy who tackled him.

"We shall FEAST tonight, my friends. This boy... is surprisingly well-fed for an orphan, heheheh... enough meat on his bones.. he's PERFECT!"

"L-Let me WARN you! I have friends in POWERFUL places...! Do you know Klaus, the leader of the Justicutors? Because I DO! And if he hears you're messing with ME..."

"You say you know Klaus..." a voice speaks from the shadows. Crow appears at the scene. "Though I have never seen you before... " Crow looks at the figure holding the boy. "Let him go."

The figure nods right away. "B-But of course, Mr. Crow, Sir! I didn't kn-" His throat gets slit by Crow, who passes him, and stand in front of the boy, staring in front of him. Crow expects the boy to crumble in fear before of his mere presence, however. "...you're STRONG, boy... tell me... what is your name?"

"My parents never gave me a name, Mister... they left me to die on the streets when I was born... but please, call me King."

"King...?" Crow looks a BIT amazed.. "Why do you call yourself by that name...?"

King smiles at Crow. "Because I hate this current world, I want to make it better so I can love it. I must become this world's King in order to make it better for the GOOD people."

The boy, now known as King, places the sickle around Brax's throat.

"I need ranks, Brax... I am but a 'soldier' now, but I am still young. I have found my knights, my warriors, MY round table. They'll help me make the world a better place... "

"But p-please... you took a shotgun shell through your skull when our gangs clashed last year... how... did you survive? We saw you die!"

King grins, whispering into Brax's ear. "Looks like you can NEVER break down the ambition of a king..."

Indeed, a year ago, a chapter of the Murder of Crows was destroyed by the Justicutors. The Justicutors went berserk when Korus shot King through the head. His upper right side was hit, destroying a part of his brain. Crow -the one leading the group at that moment- hunted Korus down that night, having followed him for weeks in a blind rage.

His body was carried back to our crib, to prepare it and ourselves for a burial. He seemed to be dead, until I decided to inspect his body. Jessica stood next to me.

"The poor child... I feel so sorry we've recruited him."

"I make NO exeptions, Jessica. ANYONE who is willing to change the world is free to join me. Old people, children, no matter if they believe in a God, more Gods or nothing at all. I care not about their skin colour, or their sexual preference. They're all warriors under my wing... and once they've joined me, I have informed them ALL that they might die on the streets. King KNEW this would happen..."

"I... I am far from... done..." King says, lifting his right arm a bit into the air, to grab the right side of the brancard's support. "Fix me up, leader."

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!?" Jessica looked in wonder, but I merely smiled.

"Jessica... help this kid survive... even if it would take you all night..." I walk up to King, holding his hand. "Looks like you're far from letting that final roar out, kid. Welcome back, King. ...our world's future ruler!"

King smiles at me. "Thanks, leader."

From that day on, I gave him personal training. The little I knew about Ki manipulation was passed down from me onto him. And for his age, he got quite strong. I already had great Finger members, who were still a bit above him, but I knew that very soon, King could do it.

I sit on my bike, drinking a beer, then suddenly hear a scream that inspires impression to me. So much agony and fear in the tone. "Taking your first big step toward your throne, King?" I smile, raising my beer into his direction. 


	11. Chapter 11

Marrow City

Chapter 11: 13th day

I had planned to promote Widget to one of the Fingers. His new powers would deserve the rank, but he kept refusing in the past, because he is in three different motor cycle gangs, and has no time to become a ranked members, even a 'Finger' rank.. now that i have three Lieutenants, i need six Fingers in total. Half of them would be promoted this very day. The three who could beat down the Murder of Crows Lieutenants, and make them scream hard enough for me to hear. King is the 1st one. Now, we go to another alley.

Murder of Crows Lieutenant Rave. A typical goth guy with an asshole attitute. Two of my gang members stare at him, having him cornered.

" It seems you have got me cornered..." Rave says, looking at the two. " Though i feel sorry for you two... " He reveals crow-like claws. " One arm for each." He runs at the two fearlessly. " Were it not for your leader returning..." He passes the two bikers, their heads being torn to shreds. Blood drips off Rave's claws. " Boss and I would've wiped you all." He walks back to his bike. He then stops, looking up sensing a strong presence. " ... i cannot believe guys like yourself are still in the soldier rank of your gang."

A girl jumps off from a building, landing safely right in front of Rave. " Why thank you. Would only speak leagues above the former Finger members and above"

Rave looks into the woman's eyes. " Have we... met before? You're that Ryanne girl... who's also a fucking COP!"

Ryanne smiles, revealing two spiked brass knuckels. She only wears a band shirt under her gang jacket, and the usual biker jeans and boots. " One year ago, when you guys fucking shot King!"

" That's right... you killed my older bro Crowbar!" Rave loses his cool, raising his claws. " I'm going to have some FUN with you, little mouse!"

The two charge at each other. But to Rave's surprise, she outcclasses him in speed. Ryanne ducks down, then stomps her knuckles upwards, against Rave's wrists. She jumps back, smiling. " Two hands for my two friends you just killed..."

" My... hands... you dis-armed me." Rave looks sad.

" Don't start crying now... After all, it is time for you to scream." She raises one of her fists, and jams the knuckle right against Rave's left cheek.

I smile, when i recognize Rave's screaming. " Hmmm.. judging by the aura, that's Ryanne's doing. But Crop and Tin also went that way... don't tell me..." I look a bit down, two of my members died as well. I then look at the direction where a 3rd scream comes from. A young woman is tossed right in front of my feet. Murder of Crow's Darksparrow. A total bitch. My biker Bull, the same guy who took care of Io not long before, appears from the shadows.

" Just wanted ya to see it yourself, when i make her scream, boss." Bull tells me. 5 Bulldogs follow him, ran to him all the way from home.

I smile when i see the little sweet hearts chew on her, making her scream. I'm drinking a beer with Bull.

" Ah, yes. Consider yourself promoted." I say to him with a grin.

Ryanne. A cop, assisting Daniel a lot on the bureau. My brother, however, does not yet know she's one of the Justicrutors. When my bro arrived, Ryanne knew it still had to be kept secret, and went off to fight crime.

Bull, an animal lover. Owner of 5 different Bulldogs. Has no real special powers and abilities, exept for his strong connection with animals, more with dogs, but mostly with his five own personally trained canines.

With the 3 new Fingers, King, Ryanne and Bull, i drive off, carrying Crop and Tin with us. Io just watched. There was no real need for my own canine friend to interfere. And once again, he runs with us, keeping up easily, as we head back to the Justicrutioner's crib. When i return, i smile to hear the news from Bomb that Crow had fun torturing the shit out of Koruz. I place Crop and Tin in some coffins, and they are carried away to the basement for now. I take a better look at the sawed-off shotgun, imagining Daniel's face when i hand it to him.

3 days later, day 13..

I stand in front of the door leading to the room where Ella and Jessica were training. My gut feeling told me they would leave the room, so i wait. And indeed, the door opens.

" Bro!" She jumps into my arms. I embrace her with a smile. Not long after, i do the same to Jessica.

" You should be VERY proud of your sister" Jessica smiles, rubbing a hand through Ella's hair. " She will deal with the assassin girl. You can count on her!"

" You have both become stronger." I said, this time focussing a little bit. I, however, then turn my focus to another room. " Tell everyone to leave the crib RIGHT NOW!"

" Brother?" Ella looks at me, wondering.

" GO! NOW!" I shout, to which Ella quickly begins running, followed by Jessica. Not long after, i get pushed back half of the building by Daniel, who has completely lost it. " SHIT! He FAILED!" I kinda freak out, not being able to sense Ronald's aura. I then look at Daniel. " What the FUCK happened to ya, bro?" No response. Just growling. " In this state..." i get pushed back even more. " He'll KILL me.. "

" I'm... sorry..." I see Ronald walking out of the room, supporting on the door opening and bleeding heavily. " I used my own power to FORCE his out... It is... because he... locked all this anger up... " He then passes out.

" I know... beating people up is more healthy, bro." He punches me through a wall, sending me outside, against Bomb, who catches me, but we fly against another building. Everyone else has gathered, and look in awe. Daniel rampages towards Bomb and me. Ella wants to stand in the way, thinking she could calm our brother down, but Jessica quickly pulls her out of the way. Chains wrap around one of Daniel's legs. Crow barely pulls him back. I crawl out of the rubble and look at Daniel.

" DANIEL!" Ryanne now reveals herself. Daniel suddenly stands still for a while, surpired to hear her voice. He turns to look at Ryanne.

" Jessica... go fix up Ronald." I command, to which she nods. " Now you've got a bit of control, bro... all those years of rage... beat it out on me. I'll succeed where our friend Ronald failed." I see a small sign of gratitude in my brother's eyes. Indeed, i would make the PERFECT punching bag, since i understand Daniel like no other.

" ... Ryanne... you've got some explaining to do right after this match." Daniel says in a short moment of re-gaining control, then blasts at me.

" Follow me, bro! Don't wanna hurt our friends, now do ya?" I run away, to a more desserted alley.

After hours, slowly, i see him calm down. I smile. FINALLY my cool-headed brother gets loose. We both end up covered in blood and bruises. He looks down, even more exhausted and burnt out then i am. He is about to pass out, but still... i manage to hear his whisper.

" Bro... thank you..." He says, falling down, i catch him in a hug, smiling.

Late night. Everyone else stood awake, waiting for us to show up. Carrying Daniel on my back, i return one hour before sunrise, smiling.

" Yes!" Ella looks happy.

" Knew you could do it..." Crow says, grinning lightly.

" Guys... tomorrow's an important day. You should be fucking sleeping." I say, mocking them all, though glad all our friends waited for us.

Did you see that, Aruma sensei? " The grinning telepath asks.

" They're ready... all of them" Aruma nods. " Still..." He releases the police chief, whom he chocked to death. " They will soon all choose... assassination, or slavery.."

Ronald's primary wounds were healed, his life was no longer in danger. However, because of all the training, as well as healing up Daniel and myself, Jessica lost too much energy to heal the lesser wounds as well. Both of them would not be able to join us in the last battle. The new Fingers as well, were ordered to stay at the crib for repairs, together with the soldier members. I find myself in a circle with Daniel, Ella, Crow and Bomb.

" Today... is the day. Daniel and myself will face our old master, Aruma..." I look at Ella. " I believe you will deal with Aruma's child once and for all." Then, i look at Crow. " You've told me that there is somebody out there, with them, which makes your swords itch, right?" Then i turn at Bomb. " Everyone else in their team is yours."

I hear a bark behind me. I turn to face Io. I smile. " It looks like we've got a sixth warrior among us. Very well.. i believe in your strength as well, Io. Please, support Bomb in taking care of any other threats. " I feel a hand on my shoulder.

" Make that seven." I turn around, to see Widget smile.

" Widget.. only Lieutenant and above... beside, go to your family. You're absent too much. Spend some time with them, please."

Widget looks a bit sad, but then thinks of his wife and children. " Yeah... you may have powered me up, and i even think of accepting the position of 'finger', but my family... well, just promise me all of you will return to visit my wife and children for a cop of coffee."

" Wouldn't miss it for the world" Daniel smiles. He walks up to Ryanne. " We leave at dawn, right bro?"

" Right" i nod.

" The sun's allmost up" Daniel looks at the sky, then at Ryanne. The two walk out for a while, to watch the sunrise. " Why... didn't you tell me you were a member?"

Ryanne giggles. " You never asked!"

Daniel facepalms to this. Indeed, he never even THOUGHT about his. Actually, with all that anger being in his control, all he could do to this, is laugh. Ella and I smile at this, to see our brother laugh truly. Finally, he's calm..

" Oh, and one more thing..." Ryanne says, blushing.

" Huh? Sure, what is-" before he could finish, Daniel receives a kiss on his mouth by Ryanne. " Beat that man and return to me"

Daniel nods as he gets up and walks up to us.

Sis giggles, i smirk at this. " Well then..." i say, walking towards my bike, strapping my battle axe on my back again. " Sun's up. Time to roar out" I take my seat on the motorcycle, Ella behind me. Crow and Bomb sit on theirs, right behind me. Io barks, ready to keep up with us again, while Daniel, still blushing, walks up to Ronald's car, which he lends.

I'm start my engine, grinning. About to roar out. But then, i feel a warm hand on my left hand. I look at my left, and stare into Jessica's eyes. How.. just how could i forget how beautiful she looks. It is like i forget everything, like the two of us were in a completely different world for a moment. She throws her arms around me.

" Drive safely, leader" She says, kissing my cheek. Then, to make it not look too awkward, she does the same with the passanger behind me, Ella, her brother Bomb, and our dog Io. She walks up to Crow, who glares at her, but smiles faintly, raising a hand for a high five.

The engines roar, and we roar out. I hear my sister giggle behind me once again.

" What's so funny sis?" I ask her.

" The cool-headed brother and the hot-headed brother... both of you look so cute right now!" She smiles.

I laugh a bit at this, but then pretend to be serious. " Sis, focus on your upcomming battle! Besides... i remember you saying 'King is kinda cute' in your sleep1"

" Bro, that's OUR secret! Please don't tell anyone!"

Bomb speeds up, to drive next to me. " Klaus."

" What's on your mind?" I ask him.

" Something.. doesn't feel right... i'm going to chase after Widget. I feel a bit ill for some reason, and i fear for his safety."

" So i'm not the only one who felt it.." I look at Io, who nods at me. " Move out!" I command the two. They take a left turn on the next alley.

" We cannot affort to lose their help..." Crow tells me.

" We'll be fine..." I look ahead. " Morning light... today will be the first day into a new world!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Marrow City

Chapter 12: Silence before the Storm

" Oh SHiT!" I hear my brother Daniel swearing from his car. He speeds up. Crow and i move aside JUST in time.

" The fuck is the matter with HiM?" i wonder.

" Hmmm..." Crow glares in front of him. " We can all sense the energy of your former master and his whelp at the Mayor's House... but WHY is Daniel in a sudden hurry..."

" The new mayor!" i hear sis behind me, to which Crow and i speed up as well.

However, not long after. We notice decorations above us. A long rope, with heads of civilians and cops alike on it. The rope goes through their skulls. Blood still drips off. We look to our left and right.

" Crow, stop here. Face me." I read from a blood-written wall.

" But i sense two assassins.." Sis looks worried at Crow.

" i do not fear death..." Crow brakes, i do as well. Daniel moves on, fearing the safety of his former chief. " One of them is the challenger calling out for me... i will kill at least one of them, Klaus, and at least maim the other enough to make sure he won't interfere with you.. even if i lose my life in the progress."

" Don't you fucking die, Crow.." I speed up and drive off. Ella's tears drip down. She fears the worse for our friend's fate. But I know... sacrifices must be made to reach our goal. And Crow... he thinks the same.

Fearless, he climbs off his motorcycle, and enters the most blood-decorated alley. His blades actually shake.

" Just who the fuck is waiting for me... who is calling me out..." Crow wonders. in the near distance, he sees the huge guy in business suit, one of the assassins. " is it him?"

Widget parks his bike in front of his house, smiling, as he visuales his two daughters running into his arms. However, after a while, the two still did not open his front door. He just shrugs it off, walking to the front door. With his key, he opens it, and enters. " Honey! Kids! i'm back!"

" Oh welcome home... dear" Widget hears the voice of another guy. He rushes over to the dining room. He sees the grinning telephatic assassin, sitting in his seat of the dining table, at the edge. Next to him, one of his daughters, stripped from her clothes, struggeling to eat the piece of meat in front of her plate. He notices the meat... it is a part of his own wife's arm. He then sees blood drip down on the table, which makes him look up. On the chandelier, on the four candleholders, his wife's three other limbs and her head as well are impaled by the candle holders. " W-where's Maya? Where's my other daughter!?" Widget goes insane by the scene, and jumps on the table, ready to strike at the man.

The telepath just grins. " After filling her and your wife up with my juicy cream, i felt like eating your precious daughter Maya. But do not worry, i shared her with little Rei over here."

" YOU FUCKiNG BASTARD!" Widged punches, but his fist goes right through the guy's face.

" Klaus may have given you power.. but you're no challenge for me... you cannot even touch me..." The guy gets up from the chair, still grinning. He raises a knife, and stabs Maya right between her eyes. " You're done for." He then kicks Widget back. " A hell of torture awaits you... commit suicide to spare yourself from even more pain."

Going mad, and under the psychic's control, Widget reaches out for the nearest sharp objest, ready to slit his own throat. He cannot TAKE the sudden madness, and just saw the three his loved the most being taken from him. He could not even TOUCH the psychic... so he just wanted to be with them.

I catch up right after my brother. He rushes inside. Sis and I jump off my motorcycle, and follow him. We enter, and see Aruma and Kirumi, standing in front of the dead body of the dead Mayor/ former chief.

" He was... deep inside, a good guy." Daniel becomes enraged, but controls it. " Bro..." He walks up to the two foes. " Let's rip this fucker apart!"

I grin, jumping next to my brother. " Talking my language!" i glare at Kirumi for a while, flashes of my parents going through my head, but I also know it would take both me and my brother's full focus to destroy our former master.

" So we meet again, weak kid." Kirumi passes Daniel and me, walking right between us, and faces our sister. We both barely control the desire to kill her, knowing she's meant for sis..

" ... let's go outside.. there's not enough room to fight for ALL of us here." Sis suggests, to which Kirumi agrees with a nod. The two leave. Daniel, Aruma and I wait to hear the front door close behind us.

" i must say, i am very proud of both of you, my dearest sons. Every expectation... turned out just like we planned it. You will become perfect soldiers, warleaders even, in the New World Order. You shall command the next generation of Super Soldiers, just like i commanded you. You shall lead them in a complete take over of the world."

" Heh... even after everything, I must admit, I kinda still respect such a sick, twisted, deceiving mastermind as you, Aruma. In time, I found out exactly how I did NOT want to be." I tell him.

" You lied to us for so many years. Pretending to love and care for us. You taught us to control our given powers, because you were ordered. We trusted you, we loved you like a new father, Aruma." Daniel takes out the sawed-off Shotgun I gave him.

Aruma sits down in the Mayor's seat. " You do not understand THEiR power and influence, dear children. You see, they slowly destroy you if you disobey them, but will reward you with anything you desire if you bow down to them. Don't live in Hell, kids. Join me in HEAVEN!"

" If Heaven is so foul and corrupted now..." I stand ready to attack.

" Then we'll take you with us to HELL if we have to" Daniel shouts, shooting a shell at Aruma, which is my que to head for Aruma with my battle axe.

" No... you're not him" Crow says, noticing his blades which shakes a little less. He swings around his pocket chain. " I'll kill you with just this."

" You won't even scratch me with that key chain" The muscle giant says. He takes off his hat, revealing a bald head and his eyes. pupils were blue, but slowly turn red. And the whiteness of his eye itself, is gray-ish, even a bit black. " i am Gravedriver. All my assassinations littely ended up with people biting the dust." He raises a fist. " i stomp them into the ground... and either by all of their bones broken by impact, or suffication under ground, they all die!"

" it seems you house a lot of physical strength.." Crow says, noticing the muscles, and what Gravedriver just said.

" Feel free to use your swords... it won't matter at all..."

" Hmph." Crow moves at Gravedriver in extreme speed. The keys on his key chain hit a few points on Gravedriver's body. Crow stands next to Gravedriver, who suddenly collapses and screams in agony.

" How did you.." Gravedriver peeps out.

" Your body's pumped with strengthening drugs... I have seen friends and foes as well, who died because of an overdose... organs die out faster, and become weaker. " Crow says, walking on. " Your liver, your stomach and your kidneys are badly damaged... any attack, even from a normal person, connecting where these organs are, hits ten times harder then it normally would. I've no time to play around with you, foolish addict... my blades hunger." He walks on, and behind him, Gravedriver spits out half a gallon of blood, and once again screams in pain. Crow stops once more. " i've seen too many people die by the drugs you use to strengthen their bodies, ignoring the risks of organ failure. Rest assured... if i did not possess knowledge like this... it would take me two minutes more to finish you off." Crow says, then widens his eyes a while, fully feeling Rover's aura fully. "He is getting near...

Somebody takes the knife out of Widget's hands. Widget cannot see the person. it is Bomb, who jumped through the window.

" You're caught in an illusion, my friend!" Bomb says, shaking Widget to 'wake him up'

" Bomb?" Widget's wife Carol walks from the kitchen. " Why did you jump through the window?"

Bomb looks at Carol. " No time to explain. Zelma, the Master illusionist Assassins... i've done some research on him.. he drives his victims mad, and makes them commit suicide." Bomb releases Widget, who has seemed to come to his senses. " My friend.. bring your wife and daughters to the basement. Zelma will soon arrive.. and you're no match for him. But I assure you, we'll make him PAY!"

" i'm just... glad my family's save. And thank you for saving me!" Widget hugs his friend. in a hurry, Bomb quickly hugs him as well, and then releases him and insists him to hurry and hide, because he hears Io barking, meaning Zelma's near.

" Good luck!" The husband and wife wish their teenage friend, running off upstairs for their daughters. Bomb nods and goes back outside. Arms crossed, he stands next to Io.

" Seems like there are two of them, io. We've been ordered to deal with them" Bomb tells Io, who barks in agreement.

Crow looks at Rover, who grins him welcommingly, sitting on a self-made throne of corpses.

" Heeeeey!" Rover waves. " The strongest fucking guy i'm ALLOWED to kill!" He jumps off the throne, landing two meters in front of Crow, which makes his two sword go even wilder. " Let's have some FUN, shall we?"

The battle Crow vs Rover will continue a later chapter.

Bomb smiles, petting Io. " You ready, buddy?" He asks. A van parks in front of him. Zelma steered it, and gets out of the vehicle first. The other assassin, the one with the giant steel suit case, steps out from the passenger's seat.

" They're strong Zelma. The big guy with the mohawk interrupted your illusion" The suit guy case says.

" Matter nuttin. From this distance, we'll end both of them."

The battle Bomb and io vs Zelma and Raynem will continue in a later chapter.

Two girls, in front of the City Hall. My dear sister, and the monster who murdered our parents...

" Tell me this... did you... do it because you were ordered? Did you feel any pleasure? Or did you feel sadness? Why my parents?" Ella asks.

" A true assassin holds no emotions for the targets. i felt nothing. No sadness OR joy. To me.." She looks at Ella. " it was just business. Your parents may have been 'good' people... but i have killed 'evil' people as well. i do as i am ordered." Kirumi says as the two walk on to the park.

" Still... even if you did it without feeling any pleasure doing so... i cannot forgive you."

" Can't remember asking you for forgiveness. Not like it matters. You're my next target anyway. And this time.." Kirumi jumps about 10 meters away, draws a kunai and faces Ella. " i will NOT fail"

" i'll defeat you... i'll make things right!" Ella takes a fighting pose.

The battle Ella vs Kirumi will continue in a later chapter.

" Do you know the irony?" Aruma asks, easily blocking my battle axe. And Daniel's shell did nothing at all. " usually... the good guys kinda wish to spare the villain because they're heroes... and the villain wants to murder the heroes because the villian's evil... however, in our case. You two want to completely DESTROY me and i just want to beat you into total fear and submission."

" Becomming a soldier slave to your beloved order... i'd rather DiE!" I pull back my battle axe, strike again right after. But Aruma evades by jumping back.

" No matter what the outcome of this fight will be..." He kicks me in the face, sending me through a desk, then through a wall. ' i'll either beat you down and control you both fully, or die and may find true peace.' Daniel stands next to Aruma, the shotgun pointed point-blank and he shoots. " No matter what it will be... i will win."

The battle Klaus and Daniel vs Aruma will continue in a later chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Marrow City

Chapter 13: No World Order

Eight years ago...

The Niwenhein Family. One of the 13 corrupted bloodline which rule the world. Their wealth and power is given since the day a member is born. Then, there's Jamie Niwenheim. Nothing could satisfy him. Born into a position of a ruler, everything bored him. At five years old, he locked himself up inside his father's library. Jamie would not leave, so his father arranged an own restourant, a private restroom and sixteen servants to assist him in everything. Young Jamie skimmed through the library, absorbing information. Allthough he learned a lot about the world through old books, it did not really interest him. Until he learned about his family's involvement in many wars. And not only his family... he got obsessed learning about Antilla the Hun, Genghis Khan, Julias Ceaser, Adolf Hitler, and so on. Every major historian mastermind of war, their ways and their tactics. It obsessed young Jamie. With toy soldiers, young Jamie would play out the many battle strategies as his war heroes would. The servants even saw the child making up own war strategies. His intelligence, expecially for a five year old, was that of the likes of Einstein. And he would best use it thinking of strategies. Then, the day came Jamie asked the servants to build him a training room with all kinds of ancient and modern weapons. This is where his father interferred. His father was more then proud if his son would become a planning mastermind, but never would he allowed his own flesh and blood to become a fighter himself. Still, Jamie persisted, reminding his own father that he could get ANYTHING he desired. So, eventually after a year, young Jamie owned his own training room. Many masters in many different kinds of martial art styles and weapon skills planned to teach the young child how to fight with the arms. And they did. It took young Jamie's mastermind about a month per weapon and master to learn it's skills to the fullest. And when a teacher was no longer useful to Jamie, he murdered them with the skills and weapons they trained him. His father was amazed by his son's potentional, and searched for a greater teacher. He found Aruma, one of the Evil Eye Group's strongest warriors. The two met. And very soon, Jamie found he could think of no single tactic to defeat and murder this man. And so, Jamie grew a great respect for his new master. A bond of respect he still holds on to till this day. Aruma made Jamie stronger and stronger. Aruma taught Jamie more and more tactics and skills. Very soon, Jamie became one of Aruma's four elite apprentices. The other three being his own daughter Kirumi, and the other two being Klaus and Daniel. Yes... you may have guessed it by now. Jamie is the fourth great apprentice under Aruma, the one who took on the name Rover.

When age six, Jamie and Aruma were invited by Jamie's father to go to a special circus event..

" A circus sounds kinda boring, pops. I've got training to do"

The fat Penguin-like man laughs, tapping the ash off his siguar right after the limo window opened. " I am certain you will LOVE the monkeys of this specific circus, son." He said, then looked at Aruma, who shook his head a bit - Aruma KNEW about this special Circus very few were permitted to enter. You had to be a member of one of the 13 Royal bloodlines, or be invited by one of them to witness it. " Come on, Aruma. You as well deserve a day off"

The limo stopped in front of a huge circus tent. Jamie stepped out. He recognized a smell - the smell of fresh spilled blood. His eyes widened, and exited, the young boy rushed before his father and his trainer. What he saw, would be best described as a fight between gladiators.

" Told you you would love it. Now come, let us sit down and enjoy the show." His father said.

Jamie, however, stared at the two last standing gladiators. 18 bodies around them, 18 of of twenty have fallen. He saw one of the two deliver the final blow, and be declared winner. Jamie's blood rushed, he was eager to face and murder this winner. His father simply smiled at his son having fun, and ordered two body guards to stand near young Jamie to protect him, just in case.

" Father" Jamie said when the battle was over. " I also... want to fight."

The eyes of every Dark Child of the Eye looked in shock and wonder. Nobody of their families would EVER willingly dirty their OWN hands. What was the pleasure in doing THAT?

" But my Jamie... what if you end up dead?" His father asked.

Jamie looks at the group of 20 gladiators who would walk into the arena for the next round of entertainment. " I ALLWAYS get what i want, remember pops? And i want death. genocide. a BLOODBATH!" He jumps over the fence - too fast for the body guards to stop him. " Listen, you gladiators. I will join you in this battle to the death! I'll gain nothing from it, however, the one who will kill me will become my father's new son."

The father gets up from his chair and rushes to the body guards, shouting at the two to enter. However, the bodyguards look kind of afraid for the gladiators.

" This is what i want, father. So give me this." Jamie said, looking at his father. " Aruma has trained me well enough, trust in him and me."

" As... as you wish, Jamie..." His father looks down. " Very well." He then whispers at the body guards. " Shoot the beasts down in five minutes. I don't want to fucking lose my boy. "

" Understood, master" The bodyguards nodded, drawing out guns, still hidden from everyone's sight - exept Aruma's.

" Total warfare." Jamie dashes at one of the opponents. " Nuclear holocaust. Screaming survivors, only waiting to die by radiation." He smashes his right knee against the gladiator's face, crushing his eyes, skull and brains, then steals his sword, and blocks the 2nd gladiator's attack. " Friendly fire - betrayed by the very allies because of fear and confusion in the middle of a battlefield." He ducks, using his small body to get closer to the gladiator, and effortlessly cuts him in half from the middle, passing him. " A commander looking at his loyal soliders, who have gone insane and place their firearms against their temple - a whole platoon... suicide in the blind of an eye. BANG!" He shouts, throwing the sword he had through the head of a 3rd gladatior. " There was so much beauty in the history of our world. Tactics... " He evades two gladiators by jumping up, then places his feet behind their necks, and uses their own force to smash them against each other. He then lands on their shoulders, and rips their heads off, holding them high into the sky. " Only the fittest, those who EMBRACE the monster which lives deep inside of them, can command every single human in the world." He throws the heads down, then charges at a gladiator. Jamie's eyes look like a madman. This, compared with the heads ripped off, made the gladiator Jamie was heading for, run away from him in sheer fear.

" Quite impressive, actually.." His father says proudly. " But i know that at least six of them are multiple winners. So... shoot down the gladiators. NOW!" He ordered the bodyguards. And before Jamie could kill his next gladiator, he looked in awe, when two of the gladiators were shot down.

" Father... this is MY warzone!"

" You've proven enough, son. I am proud. Now... LEAVE, before you will get yourself killed."

However... this action, this taking of opponents with Jamie ASKING for any assistance drove him mad. Aruma remembered the vast amount of Ki blasting out of the young boy. In an instant, by the sheer force of energy alone, the remaining gladiators were all torn apart - both their bodies and their souls.

" Father... do this EVER again..." Jamie glares over at his dad and the two bodyguards. The bodyguards collapse suddenly. " And i will kill you as well."

It was NORMAL in the families for a child to murder a parent and take over the family's power. But this usually happens around the age of 18. NOT when they are only seven years old. And as everyone among the families is equal, nobody had the authority - not even his own father - to punish him for these words. And what he said next, shook EVERYONE present.

" You guys... all sicken me. Thinking of yourselves as warriors. Yet you are all too afraid to use your OWN power. You know, we are born from the greater breed. Energy resides in all of us, Illumati! Yet you rather use the filthy power of money and allow OTHERS to take the fun away from you." He turns around to look everyone in the eyes. " I will take over this world, mark my words. I will become the absolute ruler with NO equal. By my OWN power! I will make you all REMEMBER to use that power sleeping inside of you, or kill you all.. it is also up to you."

For a while, everyone was silent. They were all cowards, thinking the same thing... hire an assassin to take care of this boy. However, the strongest assassin also was Jamie's trainer. And the two held great respect for each other. Every single assassin who would be able to take out Jamie, was too loyal to their master Aruma. Jamie, the master tactician. He had them all by the balls. The boy left with his father and his trainer just like he arrived. But his father was filled with fear for his own son now. He actually was plotting the same... thinking of an assassin would could take out his son before he would become a real threat to the members of the Eye, but he could think of nobody. The assassins would go far. However... they had a few great iron rules. One of them is there loyalty to master Aruma. Only after Aruma's permission they would accept murdering a target. And the other rule, which is over a thousand years old. The assassins would NEVER be allowed to spill the blood of their masters, the members of the Round Table. And Jamie is one of these members.

Time passed by, and slowly... living in fear, Jamie's father died inside. He had to be very careful with his son now. Few assassins of average calibur, who could care less about the rules, were payed large amounts of money by the Families. But from the shadows, Aruma and Kirumi would deal with anyone who broke the Iron Rules. And even IF they did not, Jamie could easily defend himself. His father grew old father then ever before. a physical reaction caused by fear of his own son. Three years passed. Jamie was 10, visiting his father's burial. He just stared at the coffin for a minute, then left to talk business with powerfull company business men. Jamie's uncle Bernhart took the seat as leader of the Niwenhein bloodline. Jamie could live with this. His uncle was a much more interesting fellow then his father. Jamie wanted for now, total freedom from his bloodline, and focus on training with his master. Bernhart gave Jamie and Aruma full authority. Jamie had the physical power to kill anyone, and the authority as a member of the Niwenhein family to murder anyone exept for direct members of the 13 bloodlines. Even company members, no matter how directly they were under the families. This made him Rover, one of the most dangerous men in the world.

His goals:

\- The world record of greatest murderer ever - To force the other members of the Eye to use their sleeping power, in stead of money to do their work - To rule the entire world with his own New World Order 


End file.
